Broken love
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Life in OOO was like nothing else no wars or corruption and crime was next to nothing. But for a new slave he's going to find out why one queen loves to break in her new pets.Rated M for themes of slavery and torture for pleasure. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-slave driven harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup everybody it's your boy NeonPartyDude! Ok I'm not new to fanfiction I read tons of it. And my friends Jester and Smiles of the tag team Jester Smiles told me it's a fun hobby. So yeah I told them why not. Also to anyone that might get pissed at what I write remember I put warning on my stuff. So beat it if you don't like it. Now seeing as I don't have a plan for any of the stuff I write I'm going to leave them as one shots. That is until people want me to write more. On a personal not I'm a furry fan like Jester so all the furry's I talk about think about the art style by Jay Naylor. That guy makes some hot furry's and yeah I also write lemons. So here's to my first fic!**

**Unknown Location...**

"I couldn't believe it even after you told me to met you here!" One of the two figures walking alongside the various other hooded or masked participants. The two figures in question were royals like all the others but they wanted to remain anonymous. Figure two "Will you relax this place has tons or rare stuff for good prices." The first figure glared as another participant brush into their shoulder.

Figure one "Look I only came here because you said it would be interesting. I need old world stuff you know things that humans had? Or did you forget that?" The second figure shrugged to answer, "Never know what these dorks find. Just have to show up with a lot of coin. Plus it helps when you have royal status. So come on their starting the auction." Making their way to some free sets the two sat and watched as the green furred cat began the auction. Auctioneer "How are you all doing this fine evening? And welcome to the monthly Sling auction."

Purring the cat went on to say "Today we have a fine number of tools, weapons, and tech from the old world. Also sadly we only have one slave but he's so rare that we had to place a reserve on him. And to all you young ladies you might want to hold back cause he's young and he measures up. If you know what I mean?" One of the two figures chuckled while the other glared at them for their inappropriate thoughts. In time the auctioneer sold almost all of the items that were up for sale. A couple of computer parts, a few designer clothes, a kind of good human weapon that was called a handgun. But now came the final item a live slave.

Auctioneer "Ok now then lets get things going... I give to you a living human!" With that gasps when all throughout the room as everyone watch a young thirteen-year-old white skinned human be brought into the room. He had a slave shock collar around his neck, his hands and feet shackled, and his mouth restrained with a gage. Two auction workers had to shock the young human slightly to keep him from fighting. The second figure hummed saying "I think its time I bought something." The auctioneer had the workers turn the human around. Then ripped off the young mans shirt.

Auctioneer "As you can see he's clean no wounds, scars, old ugly birth marks. Also he's got a clean bill of health from our doctors. But a word of caution it took our guys ten sleepless nights to catch him. So my advice keep that collar charged and on at all times. So now then lets begin the final auction!" With that the auctioneer saw number paddle fly into the air. Shouts and laughs were going off around the room. The first figure even saw their friend raise their paddle. The first figure saw the fear in the humans face even though it was hidden behind the ocean of shiny blonde hair.

Auctioneer "I've got seven thousand who will give me eight?" The numbers keep rising and rising and that's what made the human even more afraid. That was until a furry paw of the Naylor wolf tribe went up. Naylor wolf, "Fifteen thousand gold." The boy eyes widen on seeing the large wolf she even licked her mouth at him. Baring her teeth at him the young human began to shake. He even tried to back up but the workers kept him in place. One worker even flashed the control remote for his collar warning him not to move. The second figure said "Seventeen thousand."

Just like that back and forth the Wolf and hooded figure went back and forth with bids. Until the hooded figure went up to thirty thousand gold coins. The auctioneer began to count as the human shook in fear at what was happening. The wolf and her friends glared at the figure on the other side of the room. Auctioneer "Sold to paddle number twenty four. That's all for this month dear buyers have a good night and remember to pay the ladies." With that all the buyers moved to another room to pay and tell where they wanted their items dropped off. The two figures were given a special audience with the Sling's boss.

He was a fat green colored cat with black strips. Smiling he said "Hello glad to see you paying up front also got to warn you about that human. He's a slippery little bastard wounded five of my trappers. And clocked one of the workers right in the eye but I sent him straight with a lot of shocks. So remember you don't want him to run keep the collar charged." The two nodded and followed the boss to a side room. There the workers were spraying the human down with cold water. Stopping the boss walked up to the humans cage to say, "Now boy be nice these two ladies paid a good deal for you." The human spat at the floor to say, "I won't bow my head to anyone."

The big cat chuckled saying "You won't bow no boy you'll be begging them for mercy." Laughing the second figure told the boss where to drop him of and who would be there. As the two figures got far enough the removed their hoods to reveal that they were princess Bubblegum and her lover the vampire queen Marceline. Princess Bubblegum "What are you going to do with that human Marcy?" Marceline "I'm going to turn him into a pleasure slave. I'm going let Simone, Cake, and a few friends in the Naylor clans have some fun with him too."

Princess Bubblegum "Marcy didn't you see how afraid he was? Maybe we shouldn't do that." Marceline grabbed Bubblegum by the hair and turned her to face her. Marceline "Don't forget you place Bonnie I didn't brand your ass with a M cause I felt like it. I did it cause you're my slut and you love every night I treat you like one. He will soon beg and love being my little toy. And he'll feel loved just like I love you. Now no more questions or will I have to use the punishment strap on tonight." Bubblegum's eyes went wide shaking her head her eyes begging for anything but that. Marceline smiled and forced her princess into a French kiss. Marceline roughly groped the princess through the pink sleeve sweater. Bubblegum knew after all these years of being the queens whore she loved it when she kissed and pleasured her.

Breaking the kiss Marceline watched as a trail of spit ran down the side of the pink princesses mouth. Looking into her queen's eyes she knew that even she couldn't escape from this life. She remembered how she met Marceline. Marceline and Cake the cat were traveling killers and adventurers. Cake had come in with a bounty but when Marceline saw Princess Bubblegum she knew what she wanted. That night Marceline had Bubblegum strapped to her bed her legs wide open moaning in pleasure as Marceline thrusted into her with a strap on. After two weeks on teasing, toys, and slight public spankings Bubblegum broke and begged Marceline for more.

Marceline was happy and even whored Bubblegum out to her sister Cake and her aunt the Ice queen Simone. Cake used her shape shifting powers to tease and pleasure Bubblegum for hours. Bubblegum couldn't walk straight without falling to her knees after having sex with Cake. Then there was Ice queen she used her powers to create frozen toys to shove, melt ice onto Bubblegum's body, or smear lotion onto her body. But overall Ice queen was gentle even though she liked to leave bite marks as she fucked.

As Bubblegum walked alongside Marceline all she could think about was what would happen once Marceline began her torture of the young human. Bubblegum "Marcy please don't break him like me. Please be passionate when you break him." Marceline turned to her pet eyeing her over to ask "Why?" Bubblegum saw her queen questioning her intention and knew she had to make up a lie. A lie that would save the young human from being abused to the point he couldn't stop crying for mercy. Bubblegum "Because I want to fuck him with some dignity. Also if you give him a motive to stay loyal them he'll be more passionate then any other guy." Using as much sexuality she could to sound slutty for her queen.

Marceline smiled saying "Your right if he breaks willingly we'll get him to be even a greater fuck. Ok Bonnie I won't break him too hard but your have to take his virginity. And I'm going to watch and get involved every now and again." Bubblegum nodded knowing full well that she had to do this. If not the human boy would cry and fear them for the rest of him life.

**Human's POV**

As the cart rattle and bumped around me I knew that I wasn't going to get away. The cat people that sold me told me sternly that the person that bought me was not a nice woman. She was know to break her pets and used them like sexual objects. To think five weeks ago I was walking around the mountain range ten miles or however far from here looking for dinner. Next think I know these large humanoid cats were trying to capture me. I didn't know how they knew I was human it must have been when I was taking a bath. I thought I was alone until everything got too quiet and I heard a bush rustle. I grabbed my handgun and was ready to fight. But it turned out to be a mouse.

I thought it was nothing but I should have known better. Looking out from inside the covered cage I saw the lush green grass of the area. I wanted to run around and play in the shiny green sea. But a swift bang on the cage told me to back away. The cat warrior glared at me to say, "You're lucky someone bought you or we would have skinned you alive." Giving him the finger he pressed the shock collar causing all the volts to hit me at once. Laughing as he kept pressing the button my relief came when another warrior punched the one with the controller. Second warrior "Knock if off you fool if he dies we loss the money. I don't care if he killed your sister she should have known better then to rush a human. For Glob sakes they wiped out themselves with weapons that could destroy mountains. What would you have expected?"

Soon the cart came to a stop and I was pulled from inside the cage. In time a person with a hood rode up on a rainbow unicorn. As the unicorn stopped the person flashed a yellow card and I was handed to them. The cat warrior handed the person the remote and nodded. The cats left and the figure began to pull me along side the horse. Figure "Now before we get to your new home I need to tell you the rules. Queen Marceline is a vampire so she can bleed you dry with little care. So just speck when she allows you to, do as she says, and please don't insult her unless your playing a game with her."

I turned to the figure "Please let me go I don't want to be a slave." Figure "I know but think of it this way she will provide you a home, fresh food, and things to wear. But most of all she promised if you obey and behave she won't be so rough with you. She loves to break her pets like she did with me. But she promised the princess in charge that if you were good she'd be gentle with you. She even said that she would allow you to impregnate a woman when you're old enough. She also hinted that you could marry too. But I'm not sure." I was beside myself a lifetime of obedience with no freedom. Or try to escape and risk the wrath of a vampire. I heard from old books they even humans with all their advanced weapons feared the dark that vampires came from. Sighing I followed with my head down. After a half a day of travel we can to a colorful kingdom.

Figure "Welcome to the candy kingdom. The princess is called Princess Bubblegum she very nice. Ok when you get inside bow and stand only after the queen allows you to. She'll flick her tongue as a sign." The figure walked to the side and I was left standing in front of the large doors. In time the doors opened to reveal a long room leading to a seat. Walking forward the doors closed behind me and I saw another person enter from the side. Walking further into the room I saw the gray blue skinned women on the bigger throne. She had black hair, violet eyes, and sharp teeth. That had to be the vampire queen standing next to her was a pink skin women with an odd looking crown.

She must have be the princess of this kingdom. Getting close enough I bowed and waited. Looking up the queen flicked her tongue and I rose. Queen "Hello my little slave are you happy to call this place your new home? Or are you angry that you have no say?" I didn't say anything I let my tears talk for me, the princess gasped as the queen laugh. Queen "Now don't do that I promised to be gentle with you. And I will keep that promise." Floating from the throne she stood over me at nearly six feet tall. Parting my hair she laid her hands on the sides of my face to say "I keep my promises boy... behave and you'll love being here." Kissing my forehead she floated back to her throne and the princess escorted me out the room. Princess "What is your name my young friend?" I looked at her with watery eyes to say "Finn... my name is Finn"

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for a second round. Glad to be back and as my friend Smiles told me over a PM he said to make sure that my lemons had three things. One of the biggest things he told me was make whoevers reading the lemons want to fap. But before we get to the fun I'll comment on your comments.**

**Neo8: Have some more then.**

**He23t: Thanks not too sure how you'll react to this chapter.**

**Brewer235: What about the ones that Jester Smiles put out. Those are some pretty good Finn stories.**

**Guest: You'll be shocked at what I wrong in this update.**

**The Glorious Lich King: Thanks for the approval and likes. Still not sure how most of you will react after reading this.**

**TheRealSmiles: Dude I use to drive Smiles crazy back home. You can try.**

**Derka: Here's an update so there.**

**Inside the Candy kingdom palace Marceline's POV**

I was almost no I am eye fucking my little human right now. I handed him a pair of sexy boxers, a sequence blue sleeveless shirt, and a new slave collar. The old collar was a bulking gray piece of crap. Now he's in a purple leather one with his name on a cute heart.

His hair been cut short but not too short I wanted enough to grab when I finally fucked him silly. But I knew waiting would be just what he needed. Seeing his junk in the front pouch of his boxer is nice. He's been trying to wiggle his penis to be more at ease in the pouch.

His cute butt however was a nice fit for the light blue boxers. Floating up behind Finn I grabbed him giving his balls a good tug. Hissing in his ears I said "Relax already your cock is big so all your boxers are going to feel tight." He began to shake and turned away from me.

Turning him back I said "Look at me now." Seeing his baby blues stare at me begging for mercy I licked his check to add, "I said I keep my promises my little slave. Tonight you're going to fuck Bonnie. But I want you to try and be a man. If you show me that I'll show you pleasure beyond anything you could ever dream. But don't test me I could also make you suffer."

His eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees hold my leg. He begged "Please don't I know now that I can't escape this faith. But please don't hurt me... please." Using my hand I brought him back to his feet and kissed him deeply.

I could taste his sadness, his begging passion to be free, but most of I could feel his heart begging for something more. Sliding my tongue around my little pet became a shaking mess. Kissing my way to his neck the collar was slightly in my way. But hearing the cute whimpers leave his lips as his head slide back. I knew he was welling to learn his place at my side.

Pulling away the hickey had begun to form already. Smiling I said "Now be a good boy and become a man by the weeks end. And I'll keep my promises ok." Looking at his baby blues again he nodded. Letting go of him I turned to check on Bonnie. But I delivered a swift slap to his ass.

Yelping he turned to me in shock. But I gave him a toothy smile saying "Soon your going to moan when I do that to you." Floating out I heard him began to give silent tears. Sighing I knew Bonnie had her work cut out for her tonight.

Upstairs I found Bonnie in a matching thong and see through red bra. She had her hair tied into a puffy ponytail. Slapping her ass she moaned as I smiled at her. Bonnie asked "Please Marcy not to rough when I fuck Finn?"

Going to my chair next to the bed I smiled and unbuttoned my jeans. Shape shifting my puss I made a nice cock and said "Don't worry I'm not going to fuck him yet. But when I do I'm going to make him a dick and pussy-loving slut. Just you wait Bonnie he's going to be sucking my dick like a pro."

Bonnie's eyes went wide to ask, "Please Marcy don't he's sad, he's venerable, and if you fuck his ass he'll never stop crying." Looking at her sharply I hissed narrowing my eyes in the process.

I responded, "I will fuck him and he'll love in it no time. Just do what I trained your ass to do am I clear?" Bonnie cupped her mouth and nodded. She knew not to test me and I was going to fuck my little humans in the ass. Soon his little thirteen your old buns wild fit perfecting on my cock.

In time a few soft knocked came to the door. Turning Bonnie let in little Finn. Walking in his eyes locked not just on me but my cock as well. I smiled to say "Don't worry about this tool of mines Finny just fuck Bonnie nice and good tonight. But if you don't I afraid I'll have to break your ass in myself." Finn looked down his eyes close to tears again.

Bonnie came up in front of him to say "Finn look at me she promised and she won't do that to you unless you preform. Please Finn think of only me ok. I'll be gentle and helpful the whole time but you have to listen." Seeing him nodded Bonnie cupped one of his cheeks to bring him into a strong kiss. Dominating little Finn I can see Bonnie press her breasts to his shoulders.

Bonnie took Finn's hand to then wrap them around her waist. Seeing the little guy blush and give off his soft moans is nice. Still holding my cock I look down to see it slightly erect. Coating my lips in fresh spit I almost wanted to break them up and fuck him senseless. Pulling apart Bonnie gave him a soft kiss to the forehead and pulled him down to the bed.

Bonnie unclipped her bar and says, "Finn I'm going to teach you how to please a woman. But you have to learn to do things fast for tonight." Giving a wide smirk I added, "Don't forget Finn you have an audience and I hate slow sex. So fuck her hard and get me off. Cause if you don't your going to have to walk funny for a few days."

Finn's shook as he stared into my eyes. But Bonnie pulled him back to her and took off her thong. Spreading her legs she said "Finn you can do two things to get a woman going. Licking her pussy or fingering her for right now I want you to use two fingers. Then when your ready us your tongue." Finn nodded and shoved two fingers right into Bonnie but I wanted to add my two cents.

I said "Finn remember this some women want a little lube when you finger. Lick your fingers to help you finger fuck them. And remember when licking you want you tongue to go everywhere." Jerking my cock slowly Finn nodded weakly. With his attention back to Bonnie he pulled out his finger and licked them all over. Coated in spit he caused Bonnie to moan a little.

Bonnie said "Finn go at little faster." Finn's finger thrust became stronger and Bonnie's moans picked up as well. Slowly Finn got on his belly and began to lick Bonnie's outer folds. Smiling I knew he was tasting her peach flavors juices. The nice sound of pussy juices is just great with his whimpers of lust.

Bonnie slowly got to gyrate her hips into Finn's face. She even ran her hands into his hair. Bonne then said "Finn stop '**Pant moan' **Finn take off your boxers." Following what she said Bonnie opened her pussy lips to say "Finn you see that hole in the middle of my vagina that's where your penis goes."

Bonnie saw Finn's erect cock and even though mines is a ten-inch beast he's got a nice seven incher himself. Gripping his cock Bonnie eased Finn inside of her wet core. Seeing Finn's mouth open and his eyes sing with ecstasy made me jerk a little faster. I thought 'Can't wait to have him bend over and moan on my cock. Maybe after a while he'll learn to do the same for me and Bonnie.' Licking my lips at the tasty idea my bed began to squeak louder as Bonnie show our little guy the ways to thrust.

I said "Finn remember when you thrust make sure you get deep into her. And most of all thrust hard even if they say it hurts." Finn nodded and still holding my hard cock I jerked off knowing where I could put my load.

Bonnie's moans grew to close to screams something she did when I fucked her silly. But it was ok my little slave gets his first taste of kind pussy. Then I have my close family turn him out so he's ready for me a wonderful win win moment. Finn hands and Bonnie's were entwined while her legs kept him from slipping out from his thrusts.

Bonnie said between moans "Finn use your tongue to lick my breast it'll help when you fuck other women too." Finn dropped his head to start licking Bonnie's nips. As he slurped and thrust Bonnie's face said it all Finn was a good fuck for her. Smiling I jerked my cock happy knowing Finn was learning and would soon become a cock and pussy loving pet.

But the only cock that will ever go inside of him is mine. No one else will ever touch and coat his ass. Smiling wider Finn and Bonnie's moans reach a final pitch. Bonnie was slightly off the bed as she squirted a good amount of her juice onto Finn. Taking a deep breath she said "Finn finish up while I take a nap." Finn nodded and did as she told him.

Hearing his boyish moans raised his face turned a tasteful shade of crimson. Still jerking myself my cock the hard twitches it was giving told me I was ready. Floating to Finn face I said, "Open your mouth and stick out you tongue." Closing his eyes Finn did as he was told. Smirking I moaned as I delivered a few hard jerks. And in a flash I was coating his tongue and face in my white goo. I started to take long strokes making sure every last drop got either on his face or in his mouth.

Using a finger I picked up a drop that was about to fall off his face. Seeing his baby blues again I said "Your mines forever Finn once I finish a spell your going to stay this age for the rest of your life. I don't want to see you grow up. Your cute boyish charm is too good to lose. Now wash you mouth with my cum then drink it. Don't forget about the ropes on your face either."

Using his finger Finn took the ropes of sperm and dragged them into his mouth. His calm fucked body made him easy to order. This is what he was a pleasure slave and his first true lesson from me. Learning to love the taste of my cum.

Seeing his swish my cum around his mouth was nice. It almost got me hard again. But I'm keeping cool for now don't want to get too excited. Finn then took a big gulp and I motioned him to open. Seeing not a trace of my cum I smiled and felt my limp cock twitch asking for a second chance.

Petting his face I said, "See Finn life with me will be nothing but this. Pleasure in its purest form and soon it will turn to love. And when that happens I'll permit you to have a cute little kid of your own." Finn's eyes widened and he touched my hand.

Finn asked "Please mistress if I have a kid never make them see me as this? I'll be what you want just don't make them see me like this please?" Giving a gentle smiled I kissed his check to say "I'm not that cruel Finny the baby that pops from your cock won't know you a cock and pussy love slave. But remember one step out of line or if I find out you fucked someone without me agreeing. Well lets just say Bonnie knows what happened last time she did it."

I added "It wasn't fully her fault I turned her into a cum crazy bitch and she fucked my brother. Asshole never asks for anything and fucked Bonnie for three days without letting me know. I nearly killed him and whipped Bonnie for betraying me. Remember Finn if you betray me you better be in chains when I found out. Cause if its conceptual then you'll regret it."

Finn's eyes went wide saying "I won't please don't whip me." Kissing him I forced my tongue into his mouth tasting the sweetness and saltiness of my own cum. Pulling away roughly I flicked my tongue at him saying "Don't worry Finn after a few days with my family you'll love being my slave. Maybe even questions why I didn't find you sooner. So lie down and sleep with Bonnie. Cause tomorrow you'll meet my sister and she knows how to work a cock."

Nodding Finn laid down onto Bonnie's boobs and I left the room. I didn't forget to turn off the light either. In my study I forgot I had my limp cock still out in the open. Shrugging I sat down and called my sister Cake. After three rings she answered.

Cake said on the other end "Honey its nearly ten at night why you trying to keep me from masturbating?" Chuckling I said, "Cake what if I said I bought a new slave?" Cake meowed back at me to answer "Either you got a rare one or a cute on which did I get right?"

Smiling to myself I rubbed my cock a little to answer "Both his names Finn and he's human. I'm sending him over with Bonnie tomorrow for you to have fun with. I know that equine from a few weeks back didn't 'measure up'."

Growling Cake answered, "Sucker didn't even get past six inches and he called himself a horse. Please more like a lollipop." Laughing at her joke I said "Good one sis look Bonnie just fucked him good a while ago. And I gave him a frosty drink for the good show."

Cake then said "You got him to drink your cum girl how old is he?" I answered, "He's thirteen but once I finish the no age spell he'll stay that way for good. Now I need you to work your hands and get him willing to fuck. Basically the same thing you did to Bonnie."

Cake responded with "That I can do. I'll jerk him like crazy until even the slightest touch to his cock will make him smile and beg you. Do you want me to stretch his ass for you?" Hissing I said "No his ass remains untouched am I clear?"

Cake said "Ok but I've got a friend coming over you don't mind her getting some action too right?" I said, "Depends who is she?" Cake answered "Remember Mary from the Naylor bunny clan. Well her fiancé was balls deep in a stripper during his bachelor party. The stripper that knew Mary told her and Mary flipped. Guy's now in the hospital his balls had to be removed from massive swelling."

Laughing with my sister I said "Ok give Mary my ok to fuck Finn after the crap she had to deal with. Also Cake Bonnie wants him to still have the idea the he can be a man. So give him a little confidence as you two blow his mind."

Cake said, "No problem sis a fuck silly with a ego boost is easy. I'll drop him off on Wednesday and tell you everything. And Marcy are you jerking off do you need you big sis to give you a BJ?" Laughing with my slightly erect cock in hand I said, "It's been a while since you gave me a good fuck? Maybe after Finn I'll ride you for a while."

Cake said "Deal see you Wednesday Marcy." Hanging up I looked at my cock and said "Soon big girl his checks with be ready and wet all we want."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and thanks to everyone following and liking this. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yeah don't really have anything smart to say today. Just me in my own head going over all the sexually driven things I like to fap to. One of the reasons why I started to write fanfiction was so that others can know of my sexual ideas. And not get pissy about them. So yeah before we go on lets read some reviews.**

**He23t: Well your wait is over here's more... and thanks for the likes.**

**Roberto: Thanks and here's more.**

**Sexybait13: You can hope all you want... or maybe not.**

**Brewer235: Not likely.**

**Guest: She's surprise you here.**

**Grasslands Finn's POV**

I still couldn't believe what I allowed her to do to me last night. She... she made me drink her essence. I told princess Bubblegum but even now she could do anything. As we traveled to the home of our mistress's sister I held tight to princess Bubblegum.

But after last night she's allowed me to call her Bonnie. Seeing, as we both were owned and sexual slaves for our harsh queen. Bonnie patted my hand saying, "Finn please I know you feel sick about what Marceline has planned for you."

I shook saying "That's not even close to how I would sum up what she's going to do to me. Whoring me out like a toy, forcing me to obey, and telling me that my life would be nothing if she hadn't bought me. I don't think I can live anymore."

Bonnie stopped the unicorn and held me. Bonnie says "I know it hurts remember she did the same to me. But the difference is that I can help you through it. Marceline does care she listens to me. I know it hurts and as a guy it must be suck to have to you know drinks someone else's essence. But like she said if she didn't buy you those wolves would have."

She looked at me to ask "Do you know what Naylor clan wolves do to sex slaves and humans they find? **'Nodding no at her she said'** Finn they turn you into drug riddled mindless sex nymphs. In one night you would have lost all yourself respect and did any wolf female or male that your owner allowed to have you. Nine years ago a female human a few years older then you was caught by them."

Bonnie continued to ride as she added, "She tried to fight for a week but that next week when me and Marceline stopped by. She was in the center of the clan's camp being fucked by two male wolves while a female marked her with piss. I'm not asking you to lose yourself in sex Finn. I'm asking you to understand why Marceline wants you to be hers. She keeps her promises and she wants you ass. But she also wants your love."

Holding onto Bonnie's waist I asked, "Can you give Marceline a message to think over while I'm here?" Seeing Bonnie nodded yes I said "Please ask her when she breaks me to make it so romantic that she'll own my heart for the rest of the eternity she wants to keep me."

Bonnie remained silent and so did I once we got to the home of Marceline sister Bonnie spoke up. Bonnie said "Knock twice and don't worry Cake may be a Naylor clan cat. But she's more powerful because of her stretching powers."

As Bonnie rode off on her unicorn I stood in front of the tree homes wooden door. Sighing under the cloak I knocked twice to wait. Soon the door opened and a gray furred bunny with long red hair opened the door.

Bunny asked "You Finn?" Nodding she brought me inside and up a flight of stairs. Soon I was shocked to see the ample body of a white colored cat with tan spots on her fur. Unlike the female bunny that was besides me she was completely naked.

Her large D sized breasts, wide waist/hips, and her huge ass was clear as day. Gulping the bunny giggled saying, "Cake your sisters pets here and from the drool at his lips he's checking out your buns."

Giving off a bright blush the tan spotted cake strutted over to me. Her hips and tits swaying with each step she then stood in front of me and snatched off my cloak. The cat said, "Well I see my sister still has a nice taste for clothes. But you honey are the sweetest looking thing I've seen in a while."

Walking around me she purred into my ear and wrapped her hands around my stomach. Feeling the soft fur of her paws through my thin shirt and on my neck I feel my race get hotter. I even started to shake because of how I was feeling. Its so pleasant so nice and warm.

The cat purred into my ear saying "My name is Lady Cake to most but you can call me Cake sugar pie. Now I know what my sister has planned for you but don't worry. My friend Mary and I got a nice day planned for you. Nothing to extreme but we expect you to perform and behave. Also you got to be confident and comfortable have sex."

She went onto say "I know you afraid that you'll lose yourself. But I won't let what happened to Bonnie happen to you. Now I got lunch ready so lets eat and work our way into sex." Kissing my check I turned to her almost begging her with my eyes.

Cake cupped my checks to say "My Glob those baby blue eyes of your just melted my heart." Leaning in she kissed me with soon much energy that I could resist I held her back. Moaning into her mouth she pulled away.

Cake them started to kiss along my neck to say, "Already so willing that's good but you need some confidence. Mary take Finny upstairs I've got to make our food snack sizes now." Nodding she left me in the bunny hands who guided me up another flight of stairs.

Seeing the bed she pushed me down sitting right onto my lap. The bunny call Mary used a lone finger to raise my chin. Mary said, "Look honey I know it's hard but show a little back bone. Marceline wants that and Cake wants that. Now think of something that got your really made. Anything at all then when you find it use it to push and roll me over."

Looking through my recent memories a few things got me scared but what got me really mad was when the auction cats sold my handgun. It was given to me by my grandfather who received it from his father years ago.

Gritting my teeth I pushed up and catching Mary into an intense kiss. Moaning in surprise Mary sighed and started to part her lips. Upon which she used her tongue to pull mines forward for a nice tongue wrestle.

Mary pulled away from my lips but I wanted more. Pushing her to her back I started to kiss her neck. And like my mistresses told me I need to make sure my partner enjoyed our sex.

Licking two fingers I went right into fingering Mary's pussy while I massaged her breast. Mary moaned to say "Looks like Marceline thought you the basics now its time to learn the good stuff." Pulling me into another kiss I felt out tongues playing with each other again.

Groaning as my fingers began to become slick with her juices Mary said, "Take off our clothes honey we got some fucking to do." Shedding our clothes we tossed them like they we're nothing. Mary was the only think I could think of seeing her average breasts but wide hips and ass I was drooling again.

Mary said, "Finn you're an ass man that's good. Cause every female that Marceline knows has a lot of 'back story'. If I must say." Mary turned her ass to me and my jaw dropped she was teasing me with her fluffy tail and welcoming ass.

Mounting her I was half way in when she arched her back. Mary said, "Damn you got a good dick Finn. Now fuck me like a real man." Gritting my teeth I moaned as my skin met her fur in loud slaps back and forth.

Grabbing Mary's shoulder I kept us at a hard but pleasing pace. Grunting I said "Mary I have to cum." Mary smiled back at me saying "Do it Finn cum inside me!" As she screamed I couldn't hold it any longer I came inside of her.

Gasping trying to sit up I felt two hands wrap around me. Looking over my shoulder it was Cake and she was smiling. Cake said, "Well done Finn Mary will be sleeping off that good fuck you gave her. And she'll be sending her thanks back to my sister. But most of all Finn she'll see that you have grown."

Turning my face Cake started to kiss me and rub my belly. Kissing down my chin she started to nibble my neck like Marceline did two days ago. After a few more licks Cake stopped and started to pet my face.

Cake said, "Finn I won't fuck you. No Mary pretty much wore you out and like most of the women of my family. We like it when we can have a fresh fuck. So rest up cause tomorrow your going to pay a visit to my aunt. And just like Marcy she's a queen."

Kissing me once more Cake was about to leave. But I grabbed her hand and pointed to my cock. Showing her that I was still hard. Cake smiled pushed me until I was against the bedhead.

With my back on the cold wood Cake started to massage my cock between her breasts. Moaning at the assault it was so good that I could hardly think. I say, "Cake please lets have sex please."

Cake smiled and sat on my lap with her back to me. But instead of putting my cock inside of her she held me between her ass cheeks. I was about to fix it when she stretched her hands pinning and trapping me with her rope like hands.

Soon she started to bounce violently along with gyrating her ass to my pelvis. This was twice the force that I was fucking Mary with and it hurt. In a sexual but still painful way.

I said "Cake too rough **'grunt of pain'**. Please slow down." She shook her head to me and after minutes I was cumming all over her ass and lower back. I released a sharp breath to take in several faster ones.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was having a heart attack. Cake unwrapped my body and started to scoop up my cum. She even gave my cock several tugs to make sure she got it all.

Cake stopped slurping my cum to say "Remember Finn you maybe a slave to everyone else but your apart of a family. So don't worry we care about you." kissing my check she pushed Mary and me together. Cuddling to the soft bunny fur I was slowly getting more and more tired.

I turned to Cake as she was leaving to say "Thank you Cake I'm happy you showed me to be a man." Smiling she turned off the light and I wrapped my arms around Mary. Cupping her breast I even pressed my cock to her ass to get even more confortable.

I thought 'I wonder who their aunt is? And more importantly what she has planned to do to me?"

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and thanks to everyone following and liking this. I'll see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So seeing as you all like this fic so much I want to ask you all a question. When Marceline fucks Finn do you want him to fuck her first or do you want her to fuck Finn first? Leave your answer with a review and I count them. So with that out there lets see all the comments you left me.**

**Roberto: Dude thanks for you hype.**

**He23t: Yes and you'll see it all now.**

**Candy kingdom palace Cake's POV**

I dropped Finn of to Bonnie outside of the kingdom. But I want to see what my sister is up to. Finding her in her study she's been sucking the red from lollipops.

Walking in I say "Sis good to see your doing good." Marcy smirked to me to answer, "Like wise sis so how did my little Finn handle a double team?"

I sat to say "I didn't join in I let Mary have the fun. For the most part Finn has a good rhythm when he fucks. Poor Mary usually has to go a few rounds before she gets off. But Finn got her up and beyond that after one round."

I continue to say, "His stamina sucks and the poor dear can't handle pain even for a few minutes. I gave him a cheek job and he was complaining that it hurt. The poor thing still came but I saw him trying to breath after I was finished."

Marcy started to stroke her crotch to say "Damn if Finn can't last long with pain I won't be able to fuck him without him tapping out from the pain. I'll text aunty so she can start his pain training. I might as well let her hang onto him for a few days too."

I say, "Yeah might as well. Aunty will do everything she can to get little Finn to enjoy feeling pain. Just remember for her not to turn him into another mind bent sex slave."

Marcy finishes her text to say "Bonnie told me that Finn asked me to be romantic when I take him." I smile to add "From the way he was screwing Mary he's got a fire in him. All he wants is someone to add a little something to that fire. So sis you think you can do that?"

Marceline smiles to me saying "Hey yeah I can. He's going to be a great fuck from front to back when I'm done with him. Also I do believe we talked over the phone about a little family sex? So sis you still up for a little family pounding?"

Smiling I strut over to my sisters desk and sit down with my legs open in front of her. I say "Fuck foreplay go in dry." Marcy Smiles to say, "You still like to be fucked dry. Sis you now I love it when you squirt."

I smile to her to say "Then stop stalling and get to it." Nodding Marcy unbuttons and drops her pants to pull out her ten-inch piece of meat. Marcy looks at me to say, "How much you want to bet for this fuck?"

I scratch my chin to say, "I bet you three cups that you can't get me to squirt five times in the next hour." Marcy's eyes went red as she glared to say "I won't back down you ass is mine." Marcy then grabbed both my legs and shoves her cock into me.

Moaning at how rough she was being I started to tighten my folds. Marcy didn't hardly slowed down she just reeled back and tries to keep herself at an even pace. Grabbing both my ankles she was trying to get into me at an angle. But I keep up my clamping and I know what it does to her.

Marcy hates a few things when she fucks. One she hates when her partner can't keep up. Two she can't stand it when her partner cries during sex. And the big one is she hates when she only has half her cock inside. And right now she was only half way inside me.

I say "Marcy what's wrong can't get it all in? Maybe I'm too tight for you?" Marcy growled to grab my boob to say "This isn't like when we we're young sis. Now I can't turn you out." Grabbing my hips she floated us off the ground and I grunted feeling my pussy go wide as gravity helped Marcy fuck me.

Morphing her hair Marcy holds me to a create sex trap. Both my hands and legs were bond upward and I was in a swing so every time Marcy thrusts I would be jolted backward and comeback on some of the power of her thrusts.

Marcy was fucking me like a beast and I loved every second. Thrust after thrust I couldn't tell who was cumming at this point. My legs were shaking and I felt so much juice slid down my tail.

I could barely think straight my mouth was dry and I was just staring off at a corner. I still feel Marcy thrusting into me. But I didn't give a fuck I'm getting a good creampie.

**Candy kingdom palace Bonnie's POV**

I heard the loud grunts coming from Marcy's study and knew she was screwing someone. I just hope its not one of the maids again. Opening the door I see Marcy almost in her feral frenzy fuck mode.

She held Cake off the ground and was fucking her into a squirting smiling mess. I knew they loved to have sex but I needed to at least stop this before one of the maids or guards walk by.

Walking over I say "Marcy Cake's fucked out cold let her down." Marcy gives a mild growl to huff in relief. Seeing Marcy's cock pop loss and all that cum fall free from inside of Cake got me wet.

Rubbing my thigh I catch Cake and gently place her onto one of the studies couches. Marcy tapped my shoulder to say, "Clean me off, then clean Cake, and the floor." Nodding I was on my knees slurping up the left over cum and pussy juices from my queens cock.

Marcy asks "Aunty has Finn right? **'I nod'** Good she'll get his straight I don't like quickies. And from what Cake says Finn's a one shot maybe a two if he's really going. But after a few days with Aunty and he'll be cumming and taking it like a champ."

I pull free from Marcy's cock to say, "You did tell her to be gentle with Finn right?" Marcy nods to say, "Of course I told her. By now she's got Finn doing a few things to keep him from being a one shot. Now get back to cleaning Bonnie the rooms starting to smell like cum."

I sigh to say, "It wouldn't if you learn to control those two monsters in your pants." Marcy sits in her chair to say "Hey I remember all the night these two bad boys sent you to Globs world. So why are you complaining?"

**Ice kingdom Ice queen's mountain fortress Finn's POV**

Ice queen the aunt of my mistress was using one of her potions on me. And to my luck it was one that gave me a long lasting erection. Ice queen was making me masturbate while she watched right now.

Ice queen says "Finn you need to stroke faster and try to control yourself from cumming. Now faster or tonight you'll be mopping my castle naked."

Nodding I started to stroke myself faster. I tried to remember the feelings that I got when I had sex with Mary and Bonnie. Remember how sticky Bonnie felt inside compared to how soft and smooth Mary felt inside. I cock feel myself getting close to cumming.

But soon Ice queen slapped away my hand to say sharply "No cumming. You feel that twitch Finn control it breathe in and out. Focus on making that cock of yours work for you." Nodding I did as she says. After two hours of my boner trying to get relief Ice queen still gave me orders.

Breathing heavily I say "Ice queen please it hurts to not be able to cum." Ice queen walked to me petting my face when delivering a sharp slap to my face. Ice queen says, "Pain is pleasure in my family Finn. Now that my little Marcy owns you, you will learn as well. Now stand up and put your hands behind your head."

Following as she instructed Ice queen then swiftly slapped my buns. Stumbling forward I looked at the blue skinned queen with shock. Ice queen glared at me to say, "Did I say I was finished? Now get over here."

Standing where she told me to Ice queen once more was slapping my butt. Along with jerking my cock every seventh slap. Hissing through my teeth I could feel myself close to tears.

Soon I just couldn't hold back moaning loudly I was cumming all over Ice queen's hand. Along with a little of the tiled ice floor. But my high came to an end when Ice queen slapped my face. Feeling my cheek I felt that ice was clinging to my skin.

Ice queen says, "I told you to hold it. Now you're going to spend the rest of the night naked and cleaning. If I find that at any point you put on clothes I'll be spanking you much harder tomorrow." Nodding to her I walked to get started on cleaning.

After hours of walking around with a hard on even though it's really chilly. Putting away the cleaning tools Ice queen walked into the kitchen. Ice queen says "Good now come I have more stamina and pain training to put you through."

Grabbing me, as I got close Ice queen started to force her tongue down my throat. While stroking my cock and spanking me. I knew that if I pulled away she would show me the same fury that my queen has. Maybe even more but I won't test it. For now I'll do everything she tells me to.

**Ice kingdom Ice queen's mountain fortress Bonnie's POV**

I couldn't contain my surprise. Nearly one week after I left Finn with queen Simone she had turned Finn into a confident and sexual desired young man. Walking with Finn he was smiling happily for once.

I nudge him to ask, "Finn Queen Simone wasn't too rough was she?" Finn shook his head no to answer "No she was right with all her methods Bonnie. I was afraid that if I let all my sexual desire be turned against me I would loss my free will. She even told me how Marceline broke you."

Finn went onto say "But she didn't want someone like Marshall to lay a hand on me. So she gave me so much kind words while she trained me. I even enjoy the firm kisses that she gave me. Bonnie it may seem like I'm lost but I'm not."

Finn then says "Most or probably all of my kind are like me. Either a slave or trying to barely survive. Marceline may have been blunt with how she said it. But she was right if she hadn't bought me I'd be what I'm afraid of. But overall Bonnie it mean that I wouldn't have such kind people looking out for me."

Finn stopped to hug me and I returned his hug. He was confident enough now but my mind is still filled with worry. Finn maybe more relaxed with sex but how will he react when he has sex with Marcy.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and thanks to everyone following and liking this. I'll see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. And seeing as you all have demanded it I will provide you all with another chapter. So lets see what kind of comments you all left for me.**

**HE23t: Ok Finn's thirteen, Marceline is twenty, and PB is nineteen. And all the other main characters are their normal ages. Plus thanks for the like's dude.**

**Roberto: I'll do you one better I'll update NOW!**

**Also important question I asked before but I'll star it and ask again. *When Marceline fucks Finn do you want her to fuck him first? Or do you want Finn to fuck Marceline first? ***

**Candy kingdom palace Marceline's POV**

Finn is just perfect, as he wanted around my office doing what I asked I can't help but smile. I say "Finn come here and sit on my lap." Finn walked over with a smile and sat right on my lap.

Pressing my cock right against his tight shorts covered ass I say "Finn are you ready to spread your cheeks for me?" Unbuttoning his shirt I started to lick and nibble his neck.

Wrapping my arms around his stomach I started to jerk his cock a little. Hearing him give soft moans and whimpers is so good. Finn says "Mistress I'm more then ready for you just tell me when."

Smiling I was growing a little impatient myself but I say "Soon once that potion is done. I'm going to have a nice cocktail of your sperm and blood. And if you can last without passing out I'll let you fuck me back."

Finn leaned back against my chest say "I can't wait mistress." Hissing as Finn adds press to my slightly erect cock. Growling into his ear I give his neck a long lick.

Rubbing his ass I was about to bend him over right here. But Bonnie came out of nowhere.

Bonnie says, "Marceline we agreed did we not?" I huffed to try and argue back but she asks the same thing. I say "Fine Finn be a dear and go clean up my music room. When your done go out and pickup my order from the post office."

Kissing my cheek he says, "Yes mistress." Hopping off my lap he zips ups his shorts and walks to Bonnie. Giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. Bonnie gives a small smile and Finn closes the door behind him.

Bonnie turned to me saying "Marcy we agreed that you'd wait until the potion was finished and fully in his system."

I groaned to say "I know but damn his so cute." Smirking at Bonnie she was holding her usual not amused face.

I say "Knock it off Bonnie Finn's been back for almost five days. And from the moans coming from his room someone's been giving him a nice welcome back blow every night."

I start to imitate someone giving a blowjob. Bonnie blushed to cross her arms.

Bonnie says, "I did them to help his confidence. Plus to congratulate him for not ending up like me after Cake and Simone had their fun with me." I floated over to her my cock still twitching slightly.

I say "Come on Bonnie just fuck him again I won't get mad. Besides I have to go out and talk to my dad. Apparently Marshall owes someone a debt again."

Bonnie sighed to add, "I'm happy that Finn's more confortable with what you want him to be. But I just can't help but feel sorry he had to become a this."

Grabbing Bonnie I force her into a hot kiss and while bending her backwards over my desk. I say, "Remember when you were nothing but a stuck up bitch. I carve my tongue all over you sweet little ass for hours until you finally gave."

I went on saying, "Now look at you your kingdom is happy. You love it when I fuck you like a slut. And now I've got a cute little boy willing to please us both." Biting her pretty pink neck I started to suck her candy coated blood.

Moaning back at one another I tore open her dark pink dress and pushed her panties to her ankles. I don't have to line myself up. My cock has become use to fucking my pink little trophy. Plunging deep into Bonnie she whimpers but still manages to talk.

Bonnie says "Marcy did you think about what Finn asked?" Tearing her top off I groped and licked her sensitive nips to say "Hell yeah I did. I got a few things in mind to make tomorrow special. But I want it to be a surprise."

I add "Don't forget to give Finn some sugar Viagra tomorrow I need him to stay hard for a few hours. Aunty told me he's got a good cum flow now. But he's cock gets soft after a few good loads. Can't have that."

Thrusting into Bonnie she is moaning and panting as I fucked her on my desk.

Reaching over I pull a candy dildo from a draw and shove it right up Bonnie's ass. Bonnie shrieks and holds my shoulders as I say "Hey maybe Finn will be willing to have a threesome after I fuck him. Would you like that Bonnie? Finn or me fucking you pussy while either of us fucks you up that tight ass? Remember when you were so stuck up you walked like you had a stick up your ass?"

I smirk as Bonnie try's to turn away but I say "But now you go around with a few loads of cum up your ass. Hey you ready to walk funny after me and Finny tag team you?"

Hearing my balls slap off of Bonnie's ass forcing the dildo to go deeper is just great. Smiling I look down to Bonnie to say "Hey Bonnie you don't mind if Finn knocks you up right? I mean if you care about him so deeply as you do you wouldn't mind gaining a little baby weight?"

Bonnie blush turns to a hot pink and I know she wanted that to happy. Smiling widely I pump a good load into my pink little slut. Panting down to her I pull out with a pop of my cock.

My cock is still hard one fuck just isn't enough some times. I sigh to say "Bonnie go ahead a fuck Finn when he's done. But remember keep that dildo in your ass. Or take it out after a while doesn't matter to me so long as it feels good."

Putting my cock away I open a portal and head down to the Night O Sphere. Seeing the flaming pools of blood and the various demons around the place. I take a breath and start to fly over to my dad's castle.

**Candy Kingdom Finn's POV**

I have a big grin on my face. Mistress package had come early and it didn't take me long to clean up her music room. All that was messy was the table and couch.

I got a little excited when I could her panties sticking out from one of the cushions. I couldn't help but take a sniff for two reasons. One it belongs to my Mistress and two they were still warm.

Taking a beep breath I could almost task my mistresses privates. Placing them in the laundry I left and now have my mistresses package. Placing it in Mistresses music room I'm now walking up to the next floor.

Walking upstairs I find Bonnie wobbling out of Mistresses office.

Walking to her I ask, "Bonnie are you ok?" Bonnie sighs to lean against me. Bonnie says "No Finn Marcy left but not before she fucked me pretty hard."

I say "I can tell you still have her fang marks on your neck. Come on lets get you to your room for some rest."

Wrapping my arm around her waist I supported her as we walked up another flight of stairs to her room.

Once in Bonnie's room I help her undress completely naked. Bonnie sees my erection to say, "Finn Marceline says that she might let you knock me up. Would you want to? I'm almost as old as her?"

I smile to say, "I wouldn't mind Bonnie I care for you too. You've been taking care of me this whole time. To know that my child would be safe growing up would set me at ease. Plus the fact the Mistress is keeping her promises. She won't let my baby know I'm her sex slave."

Bonnie walks over to me and cups my cheek to say "Finn you'll make a great father. It'll just be a little weird seeing as you won't age past thirteen."

I agree with her my child will be confused after they grow older to see I'm still a pretty young guy.

I sigh to add "But it's what Mistress wants and like we both know at the end of the day she owns us. Still doesn't mean we can't have fun while being fucked silly right?" Seeing Bonnie give a gentle smile she pulled me into the bathroom.

Catching my lips before I could say anything I tasted once again her peach sugar lips. Closing my eyes I pressed back into her lips. Bonnie moaned in response to my lips as I wrapped my arms around her.

Feeling my clothes leave my body I just let my tongue glide over Bonnie's neck. Naked and with our bodies pressing to one another I feel Bonnie's tongue wrestle with me.

Unlike with Mistress and he family Bonnie's tongue attacks are more of a playful one. Feeling up Bonnie's ass she massage my shoulders and ran her hands through my hair.

Bonnie lifted her head but I once more was given free rein over her neck. Hearing the water running in the tube I didn't care I wanted to please my princess.

Bonnie gives my cock a tug and she pulls me into the warm waters of the bath. Feeling my body want nothing more then to cling to Bonnie's I'm happy she pulls me back into her embrace.

With Bonnie's back to one of the tubes corners I glided right into her. Bonnie's chest lifted pressing her nipples to my chest.

Grabbing firm to both her butt cheeks I began to give Bonnie a good fuck. I know Mistress tired her out before she left. So I don't want to cause her to pass out while we fuck.

Running my tongue down Bonnie's sweet body I latch my lips to her nipple. Bonnie moans to say, "Finn just like that fuck me please."

With Bonnie panting down into my face as she talked into my ear I give her what she wants.

Thrust after thrust the warm water splashes all over us. I nibble Bonnie's neck to say "Bonnie I going to cum in a few more thrusts. Where do you want it?"

Bonnie tells me to pull out she was far too tired for us to keep fucking. Pulling out I look at Bonnie she was breathing very heavy and she was twitching a lot. Grabbing a rag I lathered it in soap and started to clean her body.

Bonnie says "Sorry to blue ball you Finn." I smile to say "It's ok Bonnie if you don't mind can I sleep with my cock inside of you?"

Bonnie says its ok and we finish cleaning ourselves. The whole time Bonnie was jerking me off so I wouldn't loss my erection and feel hormone withdrawal from not cumming.

Naked in bed with Bonnie she slides me back into her. Gasping at her warm and sticky vagina. I use Bonnie's breasts as pillows and drift off to sleep. In the void of my dream I see a cute pair of kids running around the candy palace.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hope it was worth it. Nah I know it was worth it you all wanted to see what happens to Finn. Ok hopefully a few people answer my question from before or don't I already know the answer. So lets check out how many people left me a review.**

**Dfinkel70: Ok well I'll place you down as both.**

**He23t: Thanks for the likes and I'll add in your vote.**

**Guest: Ok your vote has been added and thanks to you the votes are at a draw. Until someone else says if the want Finn to fuck Marcy or the other way around.**

**Roberto: Hey thanks and here's an update as a rewards.**

**Candy kingdom palace Marceline's POV**

This morning isn't starting off good I spend the whole day yesterday talking to my dad and Marshall. Both of them are nothing but idiots but at least my dad knows business.

But Marshall I think any common sense skipped over him. Marshall owns the Gamble knight family five thousand pounds of gold.

I mumble to myself "That asshole thinks that me and dad will bail his ass out every time he has the itch to gamble? Yeah right. I rather have Bonnie saw off my cock before I help his ass again."

Sighing I open the door to Bonnie's room to see a nice surprise. Bonnie and my little pet Finn sound asleep and naked.

Smiling I feel a nice woody coming on. Floating over I slowly raise Finn off of Bonnie. But just enough to see if he's still in her.

And to no surprise he still is. Bonnie's gummy pussy always traps my cock after a good fuck. The only way to make sure you don't get stuck in her is if you pull out after your finished.

But honestly I don't blame him for not. Nibbling Finn's ear I gentle wake him. Finn looks over his shoulder still dazed to see me.

Before Finn can greet me I hush him to ask "Finn do you have a little morning wood?"

Finn nods and I smile. Using some magic I float over some bonds to strap Bonnie's hands over her head. And a ball gage to keep her from complaining.

I whisper into Finn's ear "Finn remember what I taught you Finn. Outside of bed you treat women with as much respect and love as they deserve. But in bed you treat them like sluts."

Licking his ear I hold both sides of his hips and pull him back. Smirking I say "Finny be a good boy and fuck Bonnie just like I expect you to."

With that I shoved Finn forward causing Bonnie to jolt awake. Smiling behind Finn I rest my chin on top of his head.

Giving his ass a slap every five thrusts I see smirk seeing Finn look so pleased. I look down at Bonnie to ask "So Bon how's he doing? Or do you want him to be rougher?"

Bonnie shakes her head no but I shake mines yes. Pinching Finn's butt I say "Pound this sticky piece of candy harder Finn."

Moaning Finn leans over Bonnie intertwining their hands as he picks up his pace. Hearing the hard smacks of his skin hitting Bonnie's thighs and ass is just great music.

Smiling I pop out my cock and lie down next to Bonnie. Giving myself a good rhythm of jerks I continue watching my little pet fuck my candy slut. Bonnie was moaning through the gage and was bucking her hips back into Finn's thrusts.

Seeing Bonnie's boobs bounce and jiggle and hearing Finn's happy moans just keeps me from stopping my fast jerks.

Finn leans down and starts to lick and suck on Bonnie's breast. Pulling away with a pop of his lips Finn cums smiling with each twitch of his cock.

Looking between their legs I see a good amount of Bonnie's gummy juices with Finn cum. I say "Finn get out of Bonnie I need some action too. I know you want to get another fuck. But you'll have to jerk off for now ok."

Finn pulls away went to crawl to the other side of Bonnie. Smiling I say, "Normally I don't do sloppy seconds. But I want a to screw Bonnie here with your cum dripping out of her."

Flipping Bonnie onto her chest I pushed her head into the pillow and held her ass high in the air.

Shoving myself right inside I place my hands into the back of Bonnie's shoulder and got right to work.

Bonnie's moans and the load slaps of her ass as my thighs hit them is just bliss. Looking over I see Finn panting and jerking off. He's really trying to finish himself off so he doesn't have to walk around with a stiffy.

Pulling off Bonnie's mouth gage I say "Bonnie be a dear and suck Finn off he needs help."

Turning to her side Bonnie opens her mouth and I pull Finn by the cock to her. Finn didn't need any other instruction. In an instant Bonnie's throat is bulging with Finn's cock sliding in and out of her mouth.

Bonnie slurps and sucks on Finn's cock causing me to pick up my pace. Slamming into Bonnie's ass harder I shove my thumb into her ass.

Giving Finn a hand I grip the back of Bonnie's head and force her to bob her head faster.

As our three way fucking keeps going I grin seeing the bliss on my two little sluts faces. Smirking I knew this was all I want from the rest of my eternity.

In a load growl I sink my cock as deep as I can into Bonnie and unload a good amount of cum into her.

Pulling my cock out I cup a little cum in my hand. Grabbing Finn I see he too finished and came down Bonnie's throat. Nodding to him Finn began to drink down the mixture of his cum, mine, and Bonnie's juices.

Untying Bonnie Finn grabs a few tissues and helps Bonnie clean herself. Bonnie looks at me to ask, "Why did you have to fuck me so roughly?"

Standing up I start wiping my cock I say "Cause you two looked so cute sleeping together that I wanted to get a nice threesome before we start our day. Now finish up and be ready Bonnie that idiot of a brother of mine might stop by. Seeing as my dad didn't give him any money."

Soon a few knocks came to the door and Peppermint butler comes in. The small peppermint shaped butler says "Sorry to disturb you my ladies but my queen your brother is asking for you."

I sigh to say, "Fine tell him I'll be down in a minute and don't let him leave the waiting room."

Peppermint nods to close the door behind him. Finn asks, "Mistress why wasn't Peppermint shocked seeing us all like this?"

I say "Cause he doesn't care about our sex life with each other so long as we don't get him involved. So Finn are you interested in Peppermint?" Finn says "NO! I only want you to have me mistresses."

Petting his face I say "That's good and Bonnie the potion is ready so just take Finn to your lab and give it to him."

Finn asks "Mistress will I go to sleep after I take the potion?" I answer "No you'll just be dizzy for a little while so you'll take it easy for the day."

Finn smiles and nods at me. Tucking away my slightly erect cock I walk downstairs. I sigh to say, "This is going to be a stressful day."

**Candy kingdom palace Marshall Lee's POV**

I'm flipping out the Gamble's knights handless knight is after me. And until I pay he might take my hands.

Seeing my big sis I say, "Sup sis from that howl I heard you really let Bonnie have it." As I walked to her Marcy raised her hand.

Marcy says, "First of all you don't call Bonnie that only close friends and family does. You are neither and second I'm not giving you money. You'll have to find another place to make the cash back."

I say, "Come on sis I just need a little to pay them off. Or they'll take my hands. And just like you I like to be able to touch myself every now and again."

Marcy hisses at me to say "Then you should have thought of that before you placed all those bets. Now get out before I have my guards throw you out."

I had to think of something fast or I was going to have to pay to get my rocks off. I say, "Ok I'll go but can I at least use the can first?"

Marcy sighs to say, "You always try to find some way out of shit. But now you have to deal with it yourself. Use the bathroom and if I hear one of my maids got screwed by you. I'll mount your balls over my door."

I know she's serious and I know she's changed the lock and security for the money vault. So I need to find something to sell to buy me some time.

Walking up the flight of stairs I see someone that makes my eyes go wide. Carrying a bed spread to the laundry shoot is a human.

I think 'Anyone would pay big money for a human. But I'll need to wipe his memory by now he's loyal to my sister. And I know just the scumbag that'll do it for me.'

Smiling I causally walk to him. He turns to me with a little shock to say, "You look like my mistress but I know she would never cut her hair that short. Who are you?"

Keeping my smile I say "Name Marshall I'm your Mistresses brother. Now look I need to grab something from the closet I kind of spilled some juice in the hall."

Nodding I follow him to the side closet. Checking both ends of the hall I raise my hand and chop the back of his neck. Seeing the young guy go limp I catch him before he hits the ground.

Whispering into a portal stone I place it on the ground and step on it. In a flash I am now standing outside of the crappy old shack.

With the human over my shoulder I walk right in. On the couch was none other then Ash the jackass wizard. He and my sister dated one night and he almost lost his nuts.

Kicking his hip I say "Hey get up I got a nice investment and I need your help." Ash groans from under the pile of empty chips bags to say "What kind of investment?"

I smirk to turn around saying "The human kind. Come on I need you to wipe his mind of my sister and anyone else she knows from his memory."

Ash asks "But the collar around his neck says he's your sister. I'm not ready to go my life without sex." I hiss to say, "Shut it. My sister won't know I'll be long gone along the kraken coast. And you'll be a nice bonus if you keep this all quiet."

Ash says, "I want twenty percent of whatever you make." I beat him down to twelve and he agrees. Ash asks "Who you going to sell him to?"

I smile to say "The flame princess. She's been looking for a nice suitor but none of those limp dicks around her can cut it. This happy little guy will change that and we get a hug payday."

After four hours he was done and the young human is now up and asking a lot of damn questions. But I just told him to change his clothes and shut up.

Now in a short sleeved blue shirt, cargo blue pants, and a white beanie. I tucked in most of his hair and pulled the beanie down until its covers some of his eyes.

I pat his back to ask, "Ok Finn after all the training you went through what is the best way to please any women?"

Finn answers "The best way is to treat her like a respectable women outside of bed and never talk back unless she lets me. But once in bed you treat her in whatever sexual ways she or you want to treat her."

I nod saying "Good now this collar will keep you from getting burned. Also do you know how t fight?" Finn nodded to ask if we had a gun. Ash went around back and brought in an old bolt-action rifle and a short sword.

With flame shield on him I stomp on the portal stone once again. Walking down the hard magma road I can feel the heat from the various rivers of lava.

I say "Remember be tough as possible cause the princess will expect you to pass some kind of test." He nods and we keep walking. Stopping at the castles side door the guard says "State why your here?"

I say, "I got a gift for the princess she asked for a rare suitor and this is him." Nodding the guard taps the ground with his spear and the main doors opens.

I can hear the loud clashes and grunts coming from deeper inside the castle. Soon I stopped seeing the armored warriors fighting for the princess. She may look young but that doesn't fool me cause just like how Marcy became ruler of the vampires she did the same thing.

She's killed her father, conquered nine small villages that dared to make fun of her. And she even controls the trade over all the metal mines in the eastern and southern region of OOO.

Walking around the fighters I bow to say, "Dear princess of flames I ask for an audience please."

She motion with her hand to say, "Halt all combat! I know you you're the brother to the vampire queen Marceline. Why are you here?"

I say, "I'm here to sell you a young man that is truly worthy of a place by your side my fair princess. His name is Finn and he's human."

Walking over to Finn I made a small cut along his arm allowing some of his blood to trickle free.

A few gasps told the truth no one but a human could bleed dark red blood. Flame princess says "I'm impressed so you're selling him to me... name your prize?"

Smirking I tell her my price and with a snap a few guards show me to my money. I say "Finn have fun with your new mistress."

Giving a slight bow to me I smirk that my plan is going so well.

**Fire kingdom Flame queens POV**

I'm not just excited I truly pleased. Finn the human I just bought has not just killed one of my suitors he's killed two.

Finn smiles from under his hat to say "My mistress do you wish me to kill the others?" I nod to say "Yes Finn kill them and show me that your worthy."

Snapping my finger the last five suitors picked up their weapons and tried to circle him. Finn smiles to charge the guy with the mace. Finn throws his rifle into the air and rolls under the mace swing.

Kicking the guys knee Finn then slashes him clean across the neck. As another charges Finn gun lands in his hands and he shots.

The bullet hits the guy clear into the eye and out the back of his head. As another suitor tries to take Finn's head Finn spun his rifle and his body avoiding the guys axe.

Then Finn smashed his rifles butt across the suitors face. Following it up Finn grabs the dead guys mace and smashed it into the guy's head.

Finn grabs the guy's axe and starts to spin it along side him like a disc. Throwing the spinning axe one guy took the axe to the shoulder. But Finn was really fast closing the distance between him and the last ones.

Finn kicks one guys hip then tackled the wounded guy. Smiling down to him Finn stabs his sword into the guy's chest.

Standing Finn pulls his sword free to say, "Do you two still like your odds?" Smiling happy Finn charges picking up a dead suitors sword.

Blocking one suitors spear Finn slashed the other with a trident across the thigh. But the other tried to stab Finn only Finn blocked changing the spear angle. With the spear hitting the ground Finn then stabs into the ear causing the sword to jet out the other side of the guy's head.

The last suitor start to run and I get angry but Finn shouted, "Die coward!" Finn shot him right in the back of the head.

As the guy falls to the ground I push up from my thrown. Walking down the steps of my throne I walk to Finn.

Seeing me Finn takes a knee to say, "Did I perform to your liking my mistress?" I smile to nod yes.

I say, "Everyone Finn and I are retiring for the night. Sir Pry I expect you to have those reports by the morning."

With Finn close behind we use the lava-vator to get to my room. Turning to him I gently caress his face pushing off his hat. Seeing the gold locks slide down from inside and his gentle blue eyes I smile to him.

Leaning in I feel his mild lips meeting mine and I love every second of it. The doors open but Finn lifts me into his arm and we walks down the hall.

Opening the door I say "Finn you've proven to me your worthy to bed me. But I need to know more of you before I allow you to do anything."

Finn says, "Yes my mistress I understand. If I may my mistress am I sleep in the same bed as you? Or will the floor be better?"

I say "No the bed will be fine Finn. And I expect you to hold me as we sleep." Finn strips his clothes until he is now in nothing but his boxers. Smiling at the bulge in front of his boxer I remove my armor.

But to my surprise Finn helps me. Finn says, "My mistress all you need to do is ask and I'll assist you."

With my panties on I pulled Finn onto the bed and have him hold me. With my back to him I say "Soon Finn you and I will have a nice life married to one another."

Finn sighs to say "My mistress thank you for allowing me to have a place at your side. I promise to be loyal and loving during our life together."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see all you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Damn I just heard from my friends Jester Smiles that it's been made official. Marceline and PB were once girlfriends. But like from the comics they broke up. So yeah I'm not complaining. But somebody's got to find that guy that got fired for starting the whole PB and Marcy shipping that they fired from working on AT at Cartoon Network.**

**He23t: Well I guess not sure myself but we'll see where this goes.**

**ONDEATHROW: So far having Finn fuck Marcy first is leading by one point thanks to you. And yes I will keep going no need to shout.**

**Roberto: No problem here's what you wanted.**

**Candy kingdom third person POV**

Marceline right now is pissed. So pissed that instead of fucking princess Bubblegum she's whipping her. But PB isn't holding it against her.

Finn's been going for a week. After Marshall's visit Finn vanished without a word. Marcy though he might have run away.

But when his collars binding remote said that it was deactivated she knew that wasn't the case.

No one in OOO would dare release Finn with her logo and collar around his neck. After telling her father Hunson about Marshall's visit he asked "Did anyone of your guards see Marshall leave the castle after he entered?"

That was when Marcy called both Cake and her aunt. Both roared at the knowledge of Marshall stealing Finn.

But after five leads neither found anything. And now Marcy was taking it out of PB's ass. Literally Marcy's is using a whip to spank both PB's ass and lower back.

After years of being sexually used Bonnie feels pleasure from pain when she knows Marcy her queen/lover is behind it.

Marcy drops the whip to walk over to Bonnie. Taking off the bonds keeping her to the wall Marcy holds Bonnie.

Looking up into her queens eyes Bonnie sees her pain. Raising slightly all Bonnie does is kiss her queen to lay her head onto her chest. Bonnie says "They'll find him and bring him home."

Over in the Fire kingdom Finn is giving his new queen/fiancé a nude massage. Finn's hands are oiled with nice scented grease. One the Flame princess uses to rubs onto herself.

But after one kissed to the hand she's allowing Finn to handle the duty. Finn says "My Mistress do you want to hear a little music?"

FQ says "No Finn but enough with this Mistress talk. We are to be wed you may call me Phoebe. Finn I can feel your erection you know."

Finn says "Sorry um Phoebe. Remember Marshall had me trained to please a woman sexually. I'm sorry my love."

Phoebe flips over to say "No Finn its alright. Marshall may have had you sexually trained. But I know from your skills last week that you're a fighter. And my loins burn right as we speck."

Finn places his hands on Phoebe's hips and slowly presses his crotch towards her fiery core.

Leaning down Finn kissed his love. Feeling his tongue taste the hot fires of Phoebe's mouth his cock pulses. Causing Phoebe to moan as their tongues wrestle with passion.

Phoebe wrapped her legs around Finn's waist rubbing her hands through his hair. Finn began to massage his loves chest and stomach.

Finn kisses along her face down to her neck. Finn says, "My love I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. I'll give you everything I am."

Phoebe moans and Finn kisses between her breasts. Finn holds his love by the waist whispering sweet nothings to hear. Phoebe says "Finn my sweet I can't wait for our future either."

As the two to be lie gently in the warmth of their bed. Cake was tracking her ninth lead.

But this time was different she found out a certain wizards been spending a lot of money.

Walking into the old cabin she sees two skanks lying on the floor naked. And on the couch naked is Ash the wizard. Growling she slaps him awake.

Ash jolt up reach for his wand only to find it's gone. Ash looks at Cake to chuckle slightly nervous. Cake grabs him and bashes him into the closet wall. Then into a table.

The skanks ran out the door and Ash groans to say "Thanks bitch you know how much I spend for the night with them."

Cake stares at him cold to slam his face through the table. Pulling him back up Cake says, "Tell me what I want to know and you get to keep your fucking teeth. And not get your balls cut off by my sister."

Ash gulps as his face bleeds to say, "Marshall took him to get sold to some chick I don't know where."

Ash knows where Finn is but he knows the best way to do make a get away is to let Marshall lead them off.

Cake asks, "Where is Marshall?" Ash gulps to say, "After he paid me to wipe the kids memory he said he was going to the Kraken islands." Cake roared saying, "YOU TOOK AWAY FINN'S MEMORIES!"

Cake slams Ash clean through the remains of the table to flip him over. Then begins to stomp his nuts with her foot morphed into a metal boot.

After five minutes Ash lower half is bleeding and he can't move. Cake walks away saying "Be glad you still have one nut."

Outside Cake calls her sister to say, "Hey sis I got a good lead. The bastard had Ash wipe Finn's memories and sold. Ash also told me that Marshall was going to the islands with the money he made."

Back at the Candy palace Marceline screamed in her hype pitched rocker voice. She was beyond pissed she's raging.

Bonnie shrank on the bed as Marceline smashed their dresser. Marceline says "That bastard I'll kill him for what he's done. Bonnie I'm not going to take my anger out on you but I need you right now. Use your contacts to find that motherfucker."

Bonnie nodded saying "We'll get our Finn back I promise." Dialing into her phone Bonnie made a few calls to her friends on the islands.

Over in the Fire kingdom Finn's watching Phoebe sentence prisoners to their death. One thirty-year-old prisoner shouts, "Why do you all serve this whore! She's bedding with a human for Globs sake."

Finn sees his love growl but before she could say anything Finn steps forward. Finn says "You DARE! She protects, holds, and respects the honor of the kingdom. Who are you? Nothing but a criminal trying to destroy the respect and honor of the kingdom. Your death brings balance and safety to the good and honest people that try to live day by day."

With that the fire being is sentenced to death by smuddering. But Phoebe sees the criminal's small point. Finn is human. The only thing keeping him to her was their love and the fact that she owns him.

Walking with Finn after the sentencing's Phoebe has an idea. Phoebe says "Finn if you're going to appear in public I'll need you to bring fear into my enemies. That criminals words died with him. But his point has me thinking."

Finn says "If it means that no one will test our love I will do it for you." Petting his face Phoebe pulls Finn into her family's armory.

Finn is left in awe by the large golems of ancient stone technology standing around the room filled with valuables and weapons.

Finn hugs his princess from behind to say "My lady for you to all me into here proves that my heart will always be yours."

Petting his head as it rests on her shoulder Phoebe says, "Pick any armor my love." Finn nods and begins to walk the many lines of suites. But stops staring right at a silver-plated suite of armor.

The armor has large horns on the side of its helmet and has a cape made of pure blue fire.

Finn takes the helmet to say, "My love I have made my choice. I will stand by you as your Flame warden." Phoebe nods in approval as Finn dawns his armor.

**{Finn's wearing the Silver warden armor from Dragon age origin. He's using the Dance of death sword.}**

With his rifle on his back and his sword beside it Finn bows to his love. Telling her that he would never leave he side not even in death.

Kneeling down to him Phoebe says "Thank you my love." Hugging Finn she loves that he's devoting his all for her.

Over in the Kraken southern island Marshall's having his own fun. He's having a good time with three twelve-year-old girls. Yup Marshall's a pedo. Feeling his cock only get have way past the girl's pussy he grabs her hips and forces his way deeper.

Grabbing the other two Marshall placed them on top of the first. Forcing his cock into all of them.

Moaning at his cock getting all the way past the girls cervixes he slaps each of their ass.

Marshall fucks the girls for three hours before he cums in each of them. Even having them drink his cum.

Marshall gives them each two hundred gold coins. Marshall walks around naked in his cabin over looking his private beach.

Marshall smiles as he takes a sip of his whiskey. Cracking his neck Marshall goes into his room with his cock still soaked in virgin pussy and blood.

Lying down Marshall says, "All I had to do was sell a human and all my problems went away. Hm sorry sis if you didn't get enough fucking the little guy. But I sure he likes warm pussy now instead of a dick up his ass."

Marshal chuckles and takes another drink to pull his phone. Marshall called the brothel saying "Hey it's me. Yeah I finished with them and they should be walking back now. Also sent two more over Tuesday."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Seeing, as so many people are ok with my story. I want to ask you all what I can do to get more of you to comment. Or are most of you just going to click on the lazy button. Either way just thought I should ask. So lets go down and read the comments you left me.**

**He23t: Yeah I kind of heard from one of my friends that Marshall was very manipulative in his teens and was a jerkoff. The complete opposite of Marceline during her teens. Not sure if its true but I'm running with it.**

**Roberto: Hey thanks for liking my chapter. Hey I remember seeing you update on other writers works too. But recently I've seen very little why? Still thanks a lot.**

**Brewer235: Wait are you the same Brewer that does the update to Servitude and all the others? Dude I love your lemons! And your stories along side Jester Smiles stories were one of the big names that got me to start writing fan fiction instead of just reading it.**

***Also question do any of you have ideas or comments of what you want to see in the future. And remember there are no wrong comments. Unless it sounds stupid and I can make a joke out of it! ***

**Fire kingdom royal palace garden third person's POV**

Finn's not just excited he jumping for joy right now. After being owned by Flame princess for the last three and a half months they announced their wedding day.

Some suitors tried to battle Finn for her hand. But Finn slayed them saying that his love for his princess was not a fake flame.

As the royal family and trusted officials and warriors for the kingdom stands by Finn. Finn remains calm even after the warning or threat he received from his princess's brother Flint.

Finn tells Flint "I respect my lady too much to break her heart. I would rather die then cause her any kind of pain."

FP's brother nodded and now knows that Finn was true in his words. As the fire trumpets players began it tells all that the bride is making her way into the gardens.

Finn felt his heart leap from his chest at seeing his future wife. FP is wearing a lovely fire dress. The front has a nice dark brown lift causing her chest to really stand out.

The dresses front is mainly held by the neckpiece that wraps around her whole neck showing she dresses silver trim. The back of the dress hugs her waist making her ass seem slightly plumper.

Over her ass is a large gold bow with fragments of sapphire in the middle. Two fire wolves are holding the dress long end. While lastly in her hands are gold tear fire lilies.

FP's hair is hanging down her back flowing with the curve of her back. Finn's simply stunned but not stunned enough to not hold his woman's hand after she gets close.

The priest begins the ceremony but to all's shock Finn says his own vows. Finn says, "My love I promise that you are my whole world. I don't know my past pretty much Marshall told me that I've been imprisoned by some evil woman in my past. And even though I don't remember I glad he saved and sold me to you. You're the fire that will always light my nights... **'Starts to cry'**. Thank you for saving me my beautiful flame."

FP is crying as well. She doesn't know whom this evil woman is but she won't get her Finn. He's happiness, love, and loyalty is all she needs in her life. All she needs to rule her kingdom.

Wit the words I do passing both their lips. FP and Finn embrace one another in an erupting kiss. FP's powers become so hot that she wraps her and Finn in a whirlpool of fiery love.

With the kisses end both press their forehead to one another more then happy with how their lives turned out.

**Kraken southern island Marshall's POV**

This wasn't what I thought today would turn out like. After my last night conquest over another twelve year old I was happy, as any rich bastard would be. Fuck I was going to order a little whisky and chicken for lunch.

But standing in my destroyed door way is my sister, Cake, and Ice queen. Giving a weak smile I say, "Hey sis didn't know you were stopping by."

Cake growls at me while Ice queen's hands sparking with her frosty magic. Backing up slowly I ask "Is this about the money I needed to borrow I already took care."

In a flash my sister covered the distance between us. Her fist sending my head clean into the wall. I say, "Fuck this place cost a lot of money damn."

Seeing the cold and emotionless stare of my sister reminded me of my dad. She grabs my neck and without a word starts pummeling my face. I could feel my jaw go slack, my eyes twitch uncontrollably, and its starts to really hard to breath.

I didn't even know I black out until I feel a cold bucket of ice fall all over me. Looking around I'm tied to a chair and Cake is a knife in her hand. Before I could say anything she presses the radio and the old song 'Stuck in the middle' plays.

Cake starts to sway her hips but as I try to talk I find out I have a piece of tape over my mouth. Cake walks over and starts cutting away. Feeling my cold blood travel every which way the knife goes. She backs off allowing Ice queen to take her place.

But instead of her puffy blue dress she's wearing an MMA outfit. Cracking her knuckles Ice queen says, "Should have learned better then to take shit that isn't yours asshole."

Coating her fists in ice she lands to jabs to my chest, three crosses to my skull, and an upper cut to my jaw. As my chair was about to topple backwards she stops my fall with her foot.

Only to start to use my face like a speed bag. Forcing the chair to stand on its own. She then gave me three more sidekicks to flip over me. Once behind me she kicks me clean across the room. Shattering the chair as I tumble out the window and onto the sand.

Slowly pushing up I see my sis standing over me. I gulp as she lifts me by my shirt collar to say "I'm only going to ask you once. Where. Is. My. Finn?"

I say "Come on sis you fuck him into submission what's a new women going to do that you haven't?"

In a flash she screams and slams me into the sand. Press her boot to my throat Marcy says, "I didn't fuck him you slimy piece of shit! I was going to before you got in my way. Now tell me where he is or you're going to die a slower death then in the Night O Sphere."

I say, "Let me go and you get the info." She steps on me harder and I say "Ok I sold him to the Flame queen or princess. Whatever she calls herself. Last I save him she was making him fight some suitors for her hand."

Marcy removes her foot and as I sit up to see the seven twelve years old from the brothel that I fucked. Ice queen pins me on my back with ice binds. Ice queen say "Girls you know where to aim." Each is holding an ice bat and as they stand over me I scream in an octave only few men ever have.

**Fire kingdom Finn's POV**

I can't stop smiling a whole week away from the palace is a nice honeymoon. The volcano Phoebe and I are relaxing at is her own private place.

Helping Phoebe out of her wedding dress she sighs as my hands slid down her hips. Seeing her lacey underwear I feel a twitch from my cock.

Rubbing my hands on her shoulder I say "Phoebe my love what I said is true. I don't know what my past with that queen was like. But I'm happy to be with you for the rest of my life."

Phoebe push's into me wrapping her hands around my neck. Phoebe says "Finn my knight never leave me."

I say, "I'll do everything I can to make sure we stay together." Unbuttoning my shirt she grabs my tie to pull me onto the balcony. With my skirt and tie lying on the ground I press into Phoebe back as she wraps my arms around her waist.

Phoebe says "Look at it Finn its all ours. With you at my side no one will be able to challenge our standing in OOO."

Turning her around I kiss her gentle to say "I love you my beautiful flame." Capturing her lips she once more moves her hands along my back and into my hair.

Pulling her back into the bedroom I feel her plump hips. I ask "My love do you want to be on top or bottom?"

Phoebe says "For once Finn I want to know what its like for a man to conquer me." Nodding I push her onto the bed kissing her body all over.

Pulling her bra away I started to grind my crotch into her pussy as I suck and nibble her breast. I say "Phoebe my lust is getting stronger. **'Groan'** I want to please you but." She stops my words by pressed her thumb to my lips.

Phoebe says "I can't wait either my love. No more foreplay take me." Nodding I pull her panties to her ankles and finger her soft core.

Spreading her delicate lips I say, "I swear to Glob I'll do everything I can to give you the baby you deserve."

Phoebe says "Enough Finn push your cock into me and make us parents." Seeing her eyes burn with her command I nodded and plunged my cock into her. Feeling her warm insides I'm practically on cloud nine.

Phoebe's loud moans and pitched breaths brush into my ear as she wraps he legs around my lower back.

Feeling my cock sink deeper and deeper into my loves vagina I go for another kiss. Feeling her tongue wrestle with mine is just so good.

Grabbing her hips I feel my balls slap bounce off Phoebe's ass. Hiss through her teeth her pussy clamps onto my cock slowing my thrusts. But not enough for me to stop.

Nibbling my loves neck I taste the ashy but warm tea flavored sweat. Thrusting as hard as I can I try to get deeper by raising her leg slightly.

Pushing as far as her insides were letting me go I groaned into her neck. Phoebe releases a long breath to wash her hands through my hair as I lay my forehead on her shoulder.

Phoebe says "Finn I can't wait to see our babies. But give me a minute that was some good fucking that I need a rest."

Nodding I pull the covers over us and snuggle into holding her from behind.

**Fire kingdom Third person's POV**

Right now Cake is standing out in the hallway of the main gathering room for Flame queen and her royals. Standing by her is husband the Flame warden as he's called.

Standing in the room is Marceline and Bonnie both showing different levels of intensity. But from the looks of both Phoebe wonders why the vampire queen is here.

Bonnie says "Flame queen congratulations on your wedding. And I'm sorry that we've come unannounced but my dear queens brother stole a slave form our home. After questioning him he says he sold the slave to you."

That's when it all clicked the vampire queen's been the evil queen that Marshall told her that owned Finn. The very one that tortured Finn.

Phoebe says, "Yes I did have a slave from your brother. I thought he was worthy to help me raise a family. But instead he helped prove that the Warden here is far more worthy."

Phoebe continues her lie by saying "After he was beaten my guards dragged him out into the woods. It was a shame but worth the three hours of watching him fight like a warrior should."

Phoebe rose to say, "If that's all my husband and I plan to retire for the night." Bowing in exchange to one another the room emptied. As the three began to walk Marceline says, "Finn's still here I can feel him."

Cake says, "Try that Warden guy. He's hiding something I can see it past his fancy little helmet."

Slowly the three sneaks around the palaces halls to find their favorite human. Getting to the queen and kings chambers they find something shocking as the peak through from the balcony's glass. They see Finn holding Phoebe both naked in bed smiling.

Before Marceline rushes in Bonnie says, "Wait Ash told Cake he wiped Finn's memory. Flame princess and Finn must have been told a lie so that they wouldn't search for his past."

Cake adds "She right Marcy if we try to take Finn we could spark a war. I know legally Finn is your slave but we have to do this right. Let me make a few calls and get two of my friends from Wizard city to be a neutral party in all of this."

Marceline's eyes darkened at seeing Finn grope and kiss the princess. The same princess who now is sighing in pleasure as Finn begins to mount her. Clinching her fist Marceline turns to leave. Bonnie and Cake hear what she says as they leave with her.

Marceline says, "Finn you didn't betray me. You've been tricked and now I'm going to bring you home one way or the other."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. I'm going to have someone's ass if I can't find a woman that likes playing video games with me. Still things are getting good in the fic am I right? So lets see what kind of comments you all left me.**

**He23t: Hope your idea of awesome isn't as different as you think. Still thanks for the excitement.**

**Roberto: I will update now with joy.**

**Also if you guy's ad ladies like FNAF, Scooby doo, or Simpsons I currently have stories posted about them too. So hope you all like the update.**

**Fire kingdom Third Person's POV**

After a week of waiting the Wizard that Cake called managed to get a private audience with the Flame queen and the Flame Warden.

The wizard in questions was not other then Harp wizard. He is known for having a lovely voice monotone voice that can help any kind of hex or jinx. Rumor had it the he could reverse pregnancies with one sad song.

Marceline and Bonnie are in the next room waiting for Harp wizard's friend to give them the signal.

Harp's friend is none other the Doctor princess. Flame queen walks in her and Finn's small escort had been told to walk outside. Being this is a neutral territory in the Beach kingdom. Flame queens looks at the wizard she knows him well.

Harp had kills twenty of her father's loyalists after they tried to sabotage her kingdoms food supply. But Harp not liking the idea of mindless death killed them in turn.

Flame queen rewards him and Harp remains the only trusted wizard to the fire kingdom.

Flame queen looks at the blue colored harpist to ask "Harp wizard why did you ask us here my kingdom needs my attention?"

Harp wizard looks to Finn to say "I can see past you helmet young human. It is all right you are in no danger. But your history with someone must be made clear."

As Finn removed his helmet Doc P gives Marceline and Bonnie the signal. Finn almost took a step back on seeing the vampire queen once more. Making clear Marshall's lies haunt his mind.

Harp wizard sees Flame queen's anger. But manages to say "Flame queen this is not a trick let me explain the situation."

Slowly Harp retold the tale of Finn's thief and his real arrival into her fiery care. Harp wizard then sang his soft emotionless melody restoring Finn's lost memories.

The flow of memories returned to Finn. Some shocked him but overall he feet confused. But slowly the memories locked into their correct order. Finn sits next to his wife in pure disbelief.

Finn says, "I remember everything... **'Looks to his wife'** I am a slave Phoebe but Marceline didn't mistreat me."

Doc P adds her two cents saying "And that is the problem here, legally Marshall had no right to sell you Finn Flame queen. Finn still belongs to Marceline. But Finn you being married to Flame queens plays a issue now a confusing one by law."

Marceline hisses as she says "It doesn't play an issue cause Finn belongs to me simple as that."

Bonnie says, "Marceline relax." Finn specks up to say "She right Marcy me being married to Phoebe is an issue. Legally a slave that is married can't be considered a slave."

Marceline says "Then the marriage is null seeing as I never gave consent. So like I said this is not an issue Finn. You are coming home now."

Before Finn could speck up Marceline says, "Doc, Harp as witnesses I invoke the right of Funky B law as stated in slave code. If a slave webs without the owners say so said slave is forced to return to his master without issue. As such the partner must have no contact with the slave."

Flame queen says, "You can't do that!" Her eyes igniting into flames along with most of her body.

Harp says, "I'm sorry Flame queen but that is the law Finn must be returned to Marceline. You must stand down in this matter I'm apologize in advance."

Harp plays his strings looking sad as he did. Several-armored ghost appeared and restrained Finn disarming him of his weapons.

The others keep Flame queen from getting to him. Finn looks at Marceline with water eyes pleading for to listen.

But Marceline stood strong as she returned her vision to Flame queen. Marceline says, "You are forbidden to come near my slave again. That armor and that ring will be returned to you within the week. But I warn you come anywhere near Finn and you will regret making your choice."

As Finn was forced into a carriage Marceline had Bonnie drive them home. Marceline sat of the roof of the carriage relieved that her little Finn was coming home with them.

Finn tried to look out the back window but Marceline denied him so. Forcing his head onto her lap Marceline petted his hair and head. Marceline "Oh Finn welcome back."

But Finn remained silent his mind wandering to his wife. And what actions she will take to see him returned to her.

**Candy Castle Marceline POV**

Angry doesn't describe me right now. I feel as if my bloods running warm right now.

Finn's tied up with his hands over his head. And his feet slightly tied apart. I ripped that armor off of him even as the tried to argue with me on getting home.

All my attempts to take that damn ring off his finger has been meet with worse results.

With Finn all but naked except for his boxers I'm staring right at him. But he refuses to even look at me.

I say "Finn be reasonable and listen." Finn answers "Then why can't you do the same for me?"

I growl to answer, "Because you've been wrapped around that matchsticks charred twat that you aren't thinking straight."

Finn says with watery eyes "I love her Marcy she showed me..."

I cut him off flashing my fangs and red eyes. I say "NO! It was because of those two bastards of dirt that you ended up in her hands. Finn think back to all I've given you... Bonnie's missed you just as much as everyone else that cares for you. We are your real family not the camp fire."

Finn looks at me again small tears starting to drop down his cheeks. Finn says "Please Marcy let me see her please... she's shown me what it feels like to truly love another with all my heart."

My blood rises again grabbing a blindfold I strap it over his eyes. Grabbing my whip I run muscle lotion over it. I don't want it to scar my property. I want it to teach them their place.

Flexing my wrist I say, "Finn I'm going to show you real love. Love that someone that like that little bonfire can never replicate."

Reeling back I crack the whip clean across his back. Finn yelps out of surprise and says "Please Marcy you promised."

I float over petting his face from behind as I rub my cheek to his. I say, "Then come back to me Finn. Remember everything I've given you and my promises will be true."

Finn answers, "Only if you'll let me be with her too?" Growling I float away and whip him more.

I say with each new stroke of my instrument what I need to say. I say "Finn she'll never give you what I can. Can she assure you that every moment she'll be with you? Can she live forever like me? Can she defend your love to anyone who challenges her? Can she make your heart leap with joy at the very touch?"

Finn pleas at me but I keep whipping him. I float behind him and slap his ass hard. I say, "This ass was guaranteed to me Finn and I am going to have it."

Floating in front of him I pull off the blindfold and kiss my little human as I normally would.

Yes he's back feeling Finn's tongue whimper and try to hide from me is just how I like it.

Pulling away I smirk as his eyes show the obedient bliss that I've come to expect from him.

But what he says makes me mad still he says "Marcy love can have more them just an obedient form."

I slap him to say "STOP THINKING OF HER!" Letting him fall to the ground I pin his arms and slap him more.

I say "See what's she's done Finn! She's making me hurt you. All you have to do is tell her to leave your sweet little head and we'll be a family again."

After I don't know how many slaps I look down at my Finn. His lip is bleeding, his cheeks are bright red, and his eyes are flowing with tears.

I lean down an say, "Think about the truth of our love compared to hers as you sleep alone tonight Finn."

Getting up I float over to the door. But as I touch the handle Finn says "It hurts when the one you love wants another? But I live to be shared Marcy that's what you trained me for. So why can't I love her too... please let me... please?"

All I say to him is "She only wants you because you're different then the others Finn."

Finn says, "Isn't that why you love me my mistress? Because I'm different from anyone else."

I leave the room locking it behind me. I see Bonnie standing to one side her eyes asking for answers.

I say, "Leave him to think of his choices Bonnie. When he's ready to reenter to our family he will. But until them he'll only know how cruel I can be to those who break my heart."

But as I walk Bonnie hugs me from behind. Bonnie says "Why? Why can't you just let him feel love other then yours? He still holds you in his heart Marcy isn't that what you wanted?"

Pulling away from her I cup her cheek looking into her candy eyes. I say, "He's mine just as you are mine. Your love is what I need not just how you hold me inside."

I push away from her to add, "Clean him up and remind him that his place is with his real family."

Bonnie says "But why not let him have both? He'll still be our Finn he'll still be our sweet baby fat lover boy."

I say "He's our for eternity that's true Bon. But I refuse to accept that fireball as a match for Finn. Finn belongs to this family and no other."

Bonnie says, "Just listen to his pleas as you take him Marcy. He truly does still love you. He just wants his heart to have room for everyone."

I say "Which is why your going to get knocked up after I official name you as his mistress."

Bonnie goes wide eye to say "Marcy no it's too much." I grab her hands and pin her to the wall.

I take long licks of her sugary tears to ask, "Are you angry Bon-Bon? That I'm picking Finn as my mate for life rather then you. I've told you why it can't be you but you refuse to come to terms with it."

I look into her eyes she remembers all of it every single detail to why she could never be my mate for life even if she tried.

I say "Let me remind you them why you can't. It's because your blood isn't pure Bonnie. Pure in the sense that you never touch demon drugs. You thought I wouldn't find out but I know it all just from drinking your blood."

I slap her grabbing a fist full of her hair. I say, "You used to dirty things either you were snorting, blowing, or injecting it. You got into you and ruined our ceremony. Causing me to never be able to give you little baby vamp's... causing me to never get the joy of seeing you with a vamp baby bulge."

Bonnie looks away to say "I couldn't help it when your grandmother said it would help me have our baby easier I wanted nothing more. **'She starts to cry'** From that day you made me yours I wanted nothing more then to please. Why wouldn't I have believed her?"

I sigh to feel her swelling cheek. I say, "I know the blame isn't all you're my sugar lump. That's why I care for Finn once he's mine with all his heart I can feel like a mother knowing I'm not really a mother."

Kissing Bonne's cheek I place of forehead to each other. I say "One I do the official ceremony for life mates then Finn can in-pregnant you. He'll be happy for eternity in our family and our legacies will live on we as we roam the world."

Bonnie looks at me to ask, "You could always try to see if Finn could get you pregnant?"

I huff to say, "When he listens again we'll talk about this more. For now I'm going to bed. Wake me only if Finn starts to see reason." Floating off I start to wonder if the drugs did stop me from carrying a baby too. I shrug thinking we'll get to it later.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yeah after the last chapter I'm sure you all have a ton or a good amount of questions. But I'm going to let the chapter fill you in on that stuff. So lets check out what you all left in the comments.**

**Dfinkel70: Well I wonder how you'll feel after this chapter then?**

**He23t: I think you forgot the part where Finn was forced apart from FP he didn't choose.**

**Ez: It's right now.**

**Roberto: Thanks as always and yeah here's the next chapter.**

***Also please everyone please cast your vote on my profile for the last female member for Shaggy's harem. I can't progress on with that fic unless I have a good amount of votes. So if you would it won't bite or kill you right? Also shout outs to my guy Jester and his pal Fro Ninja and their Furry collab you all should give it a read when your bored its funny as hell. You can find it in Fro Ninja's profile and I'm telling you its a head turner*!**

**Ice kingdom Mountain castle Ice queen's POV**

Seeing Finn stone silent is odd and even sad. Marceline said she used all of her favorite torture methods to try and make him see reason.

But Finn's heart wants that flaming hole instead of my loving niece. Right now however I'm just watching Finn sit in the corner of the ice cell in my side room.

Finn still refuses to surrender the ring she gave him. I say "Finn look at me... Finn be reasonable we just want what's best for you."

Finn looks at me to ask, "Then why can't you see that I need her? She sparked something in me that no one else can give me."

I understood now why Marcy's been so mad. Finn's openly talking like this, as if all we did all we showed him was just nothing compared to that child.

I zap his hands and feet frozen and entered the cell. Reeling back my hand I slapped him in disgust. Glaring down at him I say "All we've done for you? All we've give you and you repay us like this boy? Who was it that showed you how to love, how to please, how to respect women?"

Finn tried to look away but I grabbed his face to look into his watery eyes. I say, "We gave you everything Finn! If not for us you would be a mindless whore for one of the Naylor clan's!"

Slapping him again I let a lone icy tear travel down my face. Finn looks at me in shock but I keep my piercing glare.

I say, "Finn I would have let you be the first man to ever touch me sexually. Finn for you to show such disrespect to all we've given you won't go unpunished. I'm going to break your mind of her. Then I hand you back to Marceline. And she won't give you a single ounce of compassion as she fucking you senseless."

Leaving and locking the cell I see the trickle of tears fall down Finn's face. The soft sniffles that he does to fight back the tears as well.

Closing the door I walk down the hall seeing some of my penguin waddling past I pet a few to then go into my bedroom.

I call Cake wondering how she feels about Finn's actions. She answers "Hey Auntie how's torturing Finn going?"

I say, "Just as I plan I'm not going to hold back I'll break his mind and hand him back to Marceline. When she done raping him she'll mold him back to a somewhat cheery state. I heard one of you horse friends wants a go at him?"

Cake says "Hell yeah her names Roby she and a dog girl named Zaire want to get him good. Remember it's hard to find guys who are willing to swing both ways. Once Marcy breaks Finn in I'm sure she won't mind renting him out."

I say, "Did you hear from Bonnie as well? She got into a fight with Marceline over Finn. Marcy brought up some hurtful things."

Cake says "Yeah I heard from Bon she's in the guest room sleeping right now. Marcy came by to talk for a while and left. I know Marcy doesn't blame Bon for Marcy's grandmother tricking her so Mar can't have kids. But I think apart of Marcy still holds it against Bonnie."

I say "I know what Hunson's mother did to Marceline was inexcusable. I'm just happy that Hunson at least banished her from the Demon realms. But knowing her she'll try and find other ways sooner or later to mess with our family."

Cake says, "Don't worry she tries and she'll regret it. Also try to get that ring off Finn's finger Marcy's getting tried of seeing it."

I say "Not to worry I get it off and hand it to Marceline once I finish breaking Finn. By then he'll have no worries with parting with those lies. Also Cake you might want to take a go at Finn once I done. It might be easier for him to get accustomed to his new mindset unlike Bonnie."

Cake says, "Ok I'll leave you to work see you later girl". Hanging up the phone I take a small bath. Feeling the warm water of the tub on my skin as I sit still I can't help but wonder.

I think 'Finn's wasn't too forthcoming when we first brought him into the family. Now he'll have no choice.'

**Tree Fort Bonnie's POV**

It's been two days since my fight with Marceline. She's still advocate about breaking Finn mentally.

I can't let her do that. She may not want to see it but I can. Finn's not like me or others we've met.

Finn inner self craves interaction with others. Finn told me how he disguised himself to talk with people around OOO's rim or border without getting caught.

I know Finn's words hurt Marcy but Finn's not very articulate. He's education has been limited since he's been born. He's been taught nothing but to live and survive.

I have to convince Betty and Cake that Finn needs more people in his life then the four of us.

Walking downstairs Cake as always is walking around naked and beautiful. Her soft fur coat looking shiner in the setting sunlight. Stopping at the kitchen door I wait for her to notice me.

Cake says "Girl don't be giving me that look. I know why you and Marcy are fighting but I have to take her side on this one. Finn's been misbehaving ever since that fire tramp sank her claws into his noodle."

I shake my head to counter "But that Finn in a nut shell Cake. You've seen that slight spark in him ever since Betty trained him the first time. Finn's personality craves interaction with others.

"Cake if we break Finn he might become nothing more then a mindless husk. I know you might be skeptical but think about it. What happened to Brent when he was forced to become a slave."

Cake's eyes went wind of being reminded of her old friend Brent. He was forced into prostitution and after five months Cake and Marcy found him.

Their once joking and pranking guitar player guy friend was a shaking trembling husk of a man.

Right now he's in the physiatrist ward in the Rock kingdom under all day watch. No females are allowed near him fearing he'd go into another episode or mental lapse.

Cake looked into my eyes fearing what I came to fear too. That fear that if we break Finn he'll become just like Brent.

Stretching her arms Cake grabbing me and jumped through the side window. Stretching her legs until we are high in the air Cake raced towards the Ice kingdom.

**Ice kingdom Mountain castle Ice queen/Betty's POV**

As I using a hallucination spell on Finn's sight. Then Cake barges right into my study. Looking at the two and more door with is now hanging one hinge I glare at them. Casting a stun spell on Finn I turned back to them.

Next to her is Bonnie who was trying along with Cake to catch her breath. Bonnie says, "Betty please stop and listen to what I have to say."

After fifteen minutes they both catch me up to the reason why Finn should remain as he is.

I say "But what about Marceline. She won't let this go Bonnie she can't see past Finn's mind rejection of being separated from Flame princess. What are we going to do?"

Bonnie thinks for a moment to say "We're going to give them both what they need. Finn needs love and affection in his life. Marcy doesn't want to feel sidelined from anyone's love."

Cake adds "So all we have to do is put them both in a situation where we can control their emotions. Baby girl how do we do that?"

Bonnie smirks "I know just how to do it. Bring Finn and Betty please give him a little courage spell or something he needs to be able to form sentences without breaking down in front of Marcy."

Nodding I case a few spells onto Finn and we all make our way back to the Candy kingdom.

**Unknown Room Marceline's POV**

I'm pissed right now! Not only is some weirdo keeping me and Finn hostage in a sealed room. He's ordering me around.

I say, "Listen carefully whoever you are. When I get free you're going to be in a galaxy of pain that even Glob can't save you from!"

Snarling through my demonic teeth the voice laughs to say "And you listen well Queen bitch! That boy has suffered because of you. I will help him but to do that someone must give to receive. Once you do that you will be reunited with your pink whore."

The voice cuts off and I look at Finn sleeping on the bed in the windowless and doorless room.

Finn steers after I tried for almost an hour to smash a hole into one of the walls or the floor. Finn sits up to look at me. Finn says "Mistress where are we...?" I remain silent seeing his pure confusion but that aside I'm still upset with him.

I say "Be silent I'll get us out of here in a minute. Then you're going back to your training." I heard something I never thought Finn would say to me.

Finn says, "No you're going to listen mistress please! I love Flame princess **'before I can silence his insolent outburst he rushes to me and hugs me with water eyes' **but I love being apart of your family too."

As he sniffles into my chest his blue tear covered eyes looks up into mine. I say, "Finn listen love can only be to one person."

Finn asks, "Then are you pretending to love me or Bonnie? Because you say you love us both. And if you say that I'm wrong then your lying mistress."

It hits me why Bonnie called me stupid for not realizing Finn's heart. Finn's like me we want love from people we can trust... people we can hold at night.

Wrapping my arms around him I pushing my face into his soft golden locks.

I say "My sweetie I sorry... I have been stupid please Finn forgive this horrible queen."

Finn pushes up from my breasts and lip locks me. Moaning into one another's mouth I can taste once more his pure love for me. Finn and I may not share many things but our lives are almost parallel.

He's lost family so have I. He's been alone for a good portion of his life just like me. Plus that fact that we both have pretty big cocks doesn't hurt our relationships too right.

Pulling away from our kiss Finn keeps looking at me as he pulls me to the bed. Finn gives me a gentle smirk.

Finn asks "My queen will you finally dance in the sheets with me?" Smiling gently to him we both begin to remove our clothes.

So here we sit both our cocks throbbing towards each other Almost as if they're talking apologizing as much as Finn and I are right now. Moving closer to one another Finn and I catch one another lips again.

Peppering his jaw with kisses I kiss until I get to his neck. Feeling him shudder in my arms I sink my fangs into his soft flesh.

I think 'Hm just as innocent as the last time I tasted him'. Pushing Finn backwards slowly he stops me.

Finn's eyes say it all. Reaching down with both hands Finn starts to rub and jerk my cock just the speed I like. Groaning at his pace I'm reminded that I haven't gotten any for three days from my fight with Bon.

Finn goes straight to work pushing as much of my junk into his mouth. Finn starts to gage half way down my shaft. Poor things really trying to make our first night special.

Pulling his mouth away Finn gives my junk a few goodbye kisses, licks, and strokes. Cupping his cheek no words are needed for what we both want.

Finn turns around and places his face into one of the pillows close by. Easing my way behind him I start to lube up my finger.

Coated with a nice amount of spit I finger my light skinned little man. Hearing him whimper and groan at feeling my finger invade his unspoiled hole I smile knowing that I'm his first.

Getting closer I slowly rub my cock between his cheeks. Finn moans at me in annoyance and I return it with a light chuckle.

Holding both cheeks apart I slowly push my way into his soft warm tunnel. Finn starts to shake but I hold his back washing my hand up and down his spine trying to calm him.

With a little past my head inside of him I ease my way further. Inch after inch Finn groans not use to receiving just yet.

But after ten maybe more minutes of work my cock is buried completely in his ass. Holding Finn's sides I lean down to start to nibble his ear and neck.

I know he's not ready he's shaking like a leaf and my cock feels like its being clamped on by a clam.

Sinking my fangs into his neck again Finn whimpers as I take the edge off him. Slowly he loosens and we begin.

Reeling back a third of my length I know I have to get him use to taking it all at my pace. So for now I'm going to listen to his body and adjust my tempo for him.

Soft thrusts slowly go by and we move to half my length leaving his ass at a slightly brisker pace. Finn's soft girly moans adding to our flesh colliding is so nice. I can feel our balls bounce off one another with each push I make into him.

After all the slow shit Finn's ready. Pushing and pulling the way I like he's taking me like a champ. Leaning down I start to snarl and growl into Finn's neck.

Finn responds with happy moans and short breaths. Grabbing Finn's shoulders I flip him around and pull him up onto my lap. Finn wraps his arm around my neck while I hold onto his hips and ass.

As we resume our rhythm I can feel the violent pulses of my cock inside of Finn. Finn in turn seems to be reaching his limit. Finn latches onto one of my breasts and starts to suck on it pushing me to my breaking point.

Howling into my orgasm caused Finn to jerk away from my breast and moan into the air.

Seeing Finn's cock jolt as I cum in him I can't let myself have all the fun. It's our special night after all.

Leaning down I take Finn's cock into my mouth and jerk him off until he releases his stuff. Moaning into his cock to give it a little added stimuli Finn's face says it all. His tongue hanging from the side his eyes almost in his head. It's been a while since I've seen someone give me that freshly fucked silly face.

With a mouth full of Finn's cum in my mouth I lean into his neck again. Finding the mark I suck a little more blood from his neck. With both his blood and his seed in my mouth I swish them around to then give a big gulp.

Basking in our after glow for a little bit is nice though a thought comes to my mind. Pulling free from within Finn's ass with a nice pop I lay down on my back. Rubbing my tender cock it slowly reverts back to being a pussy.

Finn still hard looks at me with disbelief in his eyes. But I nod and he comes to me. Pushing his face right into my vag Finn knows what he's doing. He's trained by one of the best pussy eaters I know.

Feeling Finn's tongue work my folds to then take long scraps at my inner walls is just ecstasy. Plus that fact that a little of my cum is still leaking from my entrance isn't a bad additive for him to snack on.

Finn pulls away after a long couple of licks and slurps. Positioning himself Finn needs no help from me nor does he have to wait for me to adjust.

As Finn thrusts into my walls expand and clamp onto his cock. I think 'Shit when was the last time I had a cock in me. Been a while since me and Bonnie used a double sided dildo.'

I've been mostly giving the good lay's I haven't been receiving much. Finn however has a face of pure delight maybe he's thinking that this is what a virgin feels like. Why spoil his moment right?

As we once again sink into the mindless and wordless obsesses that of our rutting and loud sexual act. I can feel nothing but love and passion from my little guy.

Locking lips with Finn once again he massages my breasts and nips and his cock goes as deep as it can into my pussy.

With ball spanking slap I think 'I can get use to Finn fucking me ever once in a while.'

After I don't know an hour of being on my back Finn pulls out and flips me onto all fours. Another half or more in doggy style Finn blows his top. Jet after jet of warm seed lands in my love muffin and Finn collapses into a blissful sleep.

Looking between my legs I see Finns cum start to pour free. Taking a scoop with my finger I try to saver some that doesn't get sucked into the sheets. Looking over a Finn he's out like a light and his cocks still shivering with seed dripping from the tip.

I think 'Forgot how good some guys told me it was to fuck me. Wonder who I stand up to the other pussy's my little guys cocks tasted?'

Pulling Finn close he snuggles into my side using my side boob as a pillow for his cheek. Pinching his baby soft face I kiss him good night.

Slowly a door opens and I see Bonnie smiling and nodding at me. I say "We'll talk in the morning ok Bon Bon."

Bonnie nods at me and closes the door after she claps the lights off. Smiling in the dark I snuggle into Finn taking long whiffs of his hair before I go to sleep.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yeah I'm back and I have an update order, which I will post in my profile Bio for everyone to see. Ok so for starts the lead two fics I will focus on is my Adventure time and Scooby Doo. But I'll need help from you all to choice... Nah I know which one I will focus on. So yeah lets see what you all left me in the comments.**

**Brewer235: Hey are you the same one who wrote all those other AT fic's? Cause if you are awesome work. Thanks on both sides cause I really have trouble choosing which fic I was going to update.**

**Roberto: I'm seeing a pattern in your comments and I not complaining. They're straight to the point can't argue with them.**

**Guest: I will cause you asked so nicely.**

**He23t: Thanks so yeah here's the next chapter for you to like too.**

**So yeah with all that done lets head on over to our friends in OOO.**

**Candy kingdom Palace Finn's POV**

When I woke in mistress's arms I lightly licked her lips. Mistress steered to crack open one of her eyes.

Mistress says, "Finn don't make me bend you over and take more then you can handle. Last night I was giving us both what we needed. But if you press your luck I'll use all of my fourteen inches on you."

I go wide eye in shock staring at her. With both eyes now open my Mistress leans in to add.

Mistress whispers "Bonnie was just as surprised when I grew to my full length inside of her. She was very nasty to me that day and I reminded her why she needed to be punished."

Feeling my Mistresses snake tongue once more travel my neck is nothing but fantastic. Images of myself being in Bonnie's place flash as she snakes her tongue along the upper part of my neck.

Shuddering in her arms I say "Mistress sorry for causing you..." She places a finger to my lips while shaking her head.

Mistress says "Well talk downstairs for now lets get you into a bath. You smell like nothing but balls."

I give her an innocent look to ask "But it's not so bad smelling like your balls right Mistress?"

My mistress licked my cheek to add, "You right but we need to keep up appearances my little Finny. And even though the Idea of you smelling like my balls is great. **'She nibbles my ears to hum a little into my neck.' **But we'll save kinkier things like that for later."

Getting up from bed and we walk out of the room. Going upstairs we go to my room and I call a servant to my door. She was just walking by.

Seeing the candy cane maid's shock at my nudity she asks how she could be of service with a sugary blush.

I say "Can you get some clean clothes for Queen Marceline and myself." The servant nods and walks off blushing at me and glimpsing back at my penis after a few steps.

Getting back into my room Mistress is smirking at me. I ask "What is it Mistress?"

Mistress says, "You stub showing off your bode like its no big deal. I'm rubbing off on you with each passing day."

I say "Mistress lets take a shower then seeing as the maid will be a while." Going into the shower I turn the water using a hand to see when it turns mildly warm.

But I turn hear water hitting somewhere else. Looking behind me Mistress is floating in from of the toilet pissing.

Dangling between her legs none other then the rod she used to make me her true sexual slave. She isn't even holding herself as she floats and aims with ease into the toilet bowl.

Feeling my heart skip several things my buns twitch at remembering the feeling of my Mistresses cool length stretching and carving its way into me.

Then once she was satisfied she allowed us to feel nice with her cool pussy in return.

Mistress asks "Finn are you impressed at my length cause you've seen it a number of times? Or are you wonder when I'll have you bent over to allow our balls to slap against each other again? Or do you want to learn to piss without touching your junk?"

Mistress floats to me her length dwarfing mine even when flaccid. I say "I feel so inadequate when my length is before you Mistress. I don't feel like a man who can ever have kids, even kids for you... knowing that some women can easily bet me in both size, pleasure, and like you beauty."

Mistress floats closer to say, "You're more then most can be called a man Finny. But here let me take the edge off so we can be one equal terms."

Mistress says something I can't understand to then draw a line with her nail along my cock.

Feeling my cock twitch with pain slightly I close my eyes hoping the pain will stop soon. After five minutes the pain does stop.

Looking down I ask "Is this mine my Mistress?" Touching the long appendage I wonder if it's just a spell. Even the size of my balls feels unreal.

But Mistress says "Yes its all yours Finn I just used a slight spell to bring out the full length of your cock if you were to age full. The immortality potion will allow you to live forever with Bonnie and me. But I want you to be comfortable in you own skin."

Feeling her peak my cheek she pulls me into the shower. Once in Mistress reveals to me her full flaccid length. Flaccid she is eleven inches but like she told me fully erect she's fourteen.

Normally for me erect would be my normal nine inches but now flaccid I'm ten. I say, "Mistress can I jerkoff quickly before we go downstairs to talk?"

Mistress smiles at me under the warm waters to ask "Curious about how big you are now huh? Sure go ahead Finn but don't get too into it you might make me want some of that ass of yours."

Nodding I grip my length sighing as the warm drops touch my skin. Closing my eyes I enjoy the long strokes feeling my length twitch and expand slowly to length.

I can hear my heart pounding sending blood to my length to get me up. After numerous strokes I open my eyes and look down.

Before me is my full cock length. I'm a full thirteen inches now smiling gently I feel my Mistresses breast against my back.

Mistress says "Warned you not to get me going now you need to be punished Finn."

She bites my ear and starts to pinch and twist my nipples. I say "Sorry mistress I'll satisfy you with my body for as long as you need."

But instead of lubing up my ass she slides her beast between my legs. She presses her length on the underside of mine. Feeling her cool length twitch against mine is a nice contrast to the warm waters dropping onto us.

Mistress breaths down my neck her soft cool words saying "But not right now Finn stroke us both we have stuff to talk about. And we need to talk we about it now."

With our length in my hands Mistress holds my waist licking down my neck as I stroke. Know she hates going slow for too long I start to stroke us faster then when I do it to myself.

Slowly I start to thrust and rub my balls against Mistresses length. I still can't compare to her length and girth. But I know just how she likes to jerkoff.

My cock twitches feeling the conflicting warmed of the shower. To my Mistresses cool body my balls and back feel the difference the most. Both parts screaming at me in blissful joy for pleasing our queen.

After I don't know how long we both reach of peak and blast the tiled shower wall with our seed.

With our cocks twitching almost in sync Mistress proves that she has power behind her seed. As her cock jumps up and hits the underside of my cock far harder then I expected.

I think 'She has power behind her seed while I have only a goal to please. I wonder what her kids would look like in our future together?'

Seeing my seed slide and combine with my Mistresses seed as they travel down is almost symbolic in a way.

My seed will be used to give us both a child. Mistress says, "Clean up time Finny."

Nodding I get to one knee and lightly lick my Mistresses cock head. Tasting a little of her cum still dripping from her slowly drooping length.

Lifting her length I kiss both her balls to hear her chuckle at me. Mistress says, "Finn if you were a woman I would knock you up in a heart beat."

Playing with Mistresses limp cock a little I say, "Well I'm still amazed Bonnie can take your full length. The body of a woman must be amazing. Too bad I'll never know what it feels like to have a life growing within me."

Mistress washes my back with a soapy rag to say "Tell you what Finn I'll cum a full weeks load in your ass just for you. I'll put a butt plug up you then the whole time you walk around with my cum sloshing in your guts. Sure you can't get pregnant but it doesn't mean you can get a close feeling of being pregnant."

I smirk over my shoulder to say, "As long as it's your seed only Mistress my buns will happily hold all your seed."

Chuckling at me we finish to get dressed and look for Bonnie. We find her inside Mistresses study with Cake and Ice queen.

Ice queen says, "Sorry Marcy but Bonnie had a good point. And look now Finn and you are happy and we can be a family again." Mistress strokes my face as I sit on her lap to ask, "Finn you still want to be with Flame princess don't you?"

I say, "I do Mistress but I think I know a way we can call be happy. But you'll have to agree to some new rules too."

**Flame kingdom Palace Third person's POV**

Inside the palace we find Flame princess still wearing her wedding ring. To all in her kingdom she told them that her husband their kind is off on a mission of negotiations with another kingdom.

It's been a full week plus since the vampire queen took back her husband to resume his position to her as a slave.

Flame princess would soon have to write the official nullification of their union. Which in itself disheartened the young ruler but she might even have to forfeit her place to the throne to one of her brothers.

Walking the hallway to her room she sees a light shining inside her room. Opening the door she sees Finn standing next to her bed. His helmets on the nightstand while he is wearing his armor once more.

Flame princess says "Finn is that you?" Finn turns his golden hair as shiny as ever and his warm smile still as gentle as the day they met.

Finn says, "Yes my love I have returned." Flame princess rushes into his arms pulling his lips to hers Finn once more tastes the warm ambers of her love.

Invading his wife's lips Finn reminds the young queen of how much she loves him when he is with her.

Pulling away Flame princess says, "I assume you managed you run away to be with me." But a voice causes her to turn around.

Once again the vampire queen Marceline locks eyes with the young princess that tried to take Finn as her own.

Flame princesses face flares as she roared in anger of the vampire witnesses her love for Finn.

Finn jumps in FP line of sight saying, "Phoebe please she's here to talk. We have to agree to some terms my love."

FP is confused but Marceline sights and begins to explain the situation fully.

**Flame kingdom Palace Phoebe's POV**

Finn's holds my hand as Marceline explains how our relationship with her family will work.

I say, "So the only way I can be with Finn is if I agree to these rules. Or I have to nullify my wedding to him."

Queen Marceline says "Yes and they're pretty generous terms if you ask me. Finn did all he could to show me his love for you. So its simple I let you two remain married and you can be a family. But Finn also remains my slave and the kids has within my family will be with us. And the kids he has with you will remain with your family. And as agreed no one will know that Finn's a slave unless they can be trusted. And lastly and this is the big one from time to time I get to fuck you."

I couldn't believe it Finn not only is a sex slave to this woman but he has to have children for her.

Finn holds my hand to say "Phoebe don't misunderstand Mistress Marceline saved me just as you did in a way. Her brand of love differs from ours yes but she keeps her promises. She won't let any kids I have know I'm a sex slave unless they can handle it. And even though I tried, her having sex with you was the kindest thing I could get her to agree to."

Queen Marceline says "That's right you I was going to parade you around the Grassland in a fake village with fake people naked. But Finn though it was too cruel even if they people were all fake. So agree or I take Finn away for good."

I sigh to say "I assume you have a written agreement to all this." Marceline pulls out a paper but before I can take it she says, "This agreement is to be sealed in body juices princess."

I look at the paper to see two other stains. Turning to Finn her scratches his head to add, "I signed before we came as did Mistress."

I say "Finn why are you so calm about this? She's turning you into a sex addict."

Finn hugs me to say "Mistress has her own way of love like I told you. Plus her love doesn't stop me from caring for you my sweet flame. Please if not for me do this for your own happiness."

I nod to lift my dress. Finn takes the paper and places it close to my entrance. Slowly I begin to finger myself with a little added help from Finn's free hand which pinches and rubbing my clit.

Gasping I splash a little of my juices next to their stains. Marceline takes the paper from Finn and kisses him for a few minutes. Marceline holds his head but she looks over at me. Almost tainting me at how Finn's at ease with her lips. Pulling away I see the sliver of spilt that still connect their mouths.

Marceline says "Well have fun for the next week or so Finn. Also Flame princess as we agreed Finn will live with you for two weeks of each mouth. The rest of the time he's with us."

Nodding Marceline leaves and I wrap my arms around Finn neck. Slowly he removes all of our clothes and pulls me onto the bed. Finn says "Phoebe this night is all for you please do with me as you wish. But know this I never betrayed the love I hold for you."

I can see it in his eyes he's telling the truth. Taking a breath I say, "I never thought you would falter for even a second." Leaning down I catch his lips and we enjoy a gentle night of tender love. Well it's rough seeing as Finn grew a few inches from last we made love.

I ask "Finn when did you get a cock so... aha! DAMN GLOD THAT HURTS!"

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So like I said before I'm focusing a three to four of my open stories right now. The one's I put on hold are cause of generally little interest in them. So yeah lets check out what you guys left me in the comments.**

**Brewer235: You left two reviews! Oh and no its not over I've just been thinking and writing other fics that pop into my head. So yeah I've been all over the place. Sorry for the wait if I took too long.**

**Roberto: Thanks again dude. I hope you like this update too.**

**He23t: Well you'll find out shortly. And yeah this is a futa slave thing.**

**Guest: Ok don't beg, I don't like when people beg. It makes me feel like a neglectful dick.**

**So yeah lets find out what our fun family of sex is up to in their homes.**

**Fire kingdom Palace Marceline's POV**

I'm all smiles at what I'm watching. Why? Cause Finn my sweet boy sleeve of cuteness is pleasuring his wife on their bed.

But both have no idea that I'm in the room. It's cause I'm invisible. And enjoying having my cock in my hand at the sight.

Finn starts to suckle and nip at Phoebe's breasts. Slowly massaging her thighs Finn blows a little onto her neck. Phoebe hitches in her exhale as he continued to hammer his cock into her.

Seeing two thirds of Finn's cock slam into her is not the funny part. The funny part is her face. Finn is trying to mix pleasure from pain. But Finn's cock is just too much for her tight twat.

Phoebe screech's to say "DAMN IT! **'She stops him from thrusting with a hand. While propping up herself with another hand. With a sloppy plop Finn's cock comes free. Man its looks juice covered in red amber colored pussy juice.'** Finn why is your cock so big now. Damn your hitting my womb so hard that it hurts."

Finn says "Sorry honey. Mistress gave me a bigger cock cause I felt pathetic compare to her size."

Phoebe raises an eyebrow at her husband. She asks, "Wait wait a minute did you says that Marceline the vampire queen has a cock? That's bigger then yours?"

Chuckling a light at my queue I became visible. Finn smiles while Phoebe grabs their beds spread. She tries to cover herself. But one of her boobs is still showing.

Her eyes travel from my tank top to the open front of my jeans. Yeah I still have my kind of soft hard cock out.

The fiery hole starts to shot hot daggers at me. But I keep my sly smirk.

I say "Relax hot stuff your not the first chick I've hard a boner for. Still got to say I've never seen a plump looking Fire being like you Flame queen. I have to say you've got some hot buns."

Giving her a tooth smile Phoebe glares keep firing. She says, "I thought you said you'd give me and Finn time together? It's only been a week!"

I scratch my head saying, "I did. But I didn't say when I would drop by and join in the fun did I. Plus I was worried when I gave Finn a bigger cock. That maybe someone might not be able to handle his new length.

"So I dropped by to give you a lotion to help you out. But seeing you try to take Finn like the loving wife you are. I couldn't help but get excited."

With my cock throbbing slightly Phoebe keeps her glare. I just rub the side of my shaft casually.

Finn hugs Phoebe to say "Honey please she came to help. Plus we did agree to the terms she gave us."

Phoebe looks at Finn then me to say, "Fine I'll complete my end of the contract **'She grabs hold of Finn's hand'**, for our love Finn. But first I want to finish at least two rounds with Finn. Then I'll let you have a go vampire queen."

I say "Hey relax we family now FP you can call me Marcy or Mistress as Finn does." I flick my tongue causing Finn to blush. But Phoebe goes deadpan on me.

Phoebe says, "Marceline will be fine then. Now if you would will you hand over that lotion. I want to give my husband a proper few rounds of sex."

Reaching into my back pocket I have her the lotion that Bonnie made for Finn. Pulling Finn closer Phoebe adds the lotion to Finn shaft. Seeing the gray lotion mix with Phoebe's juices is kid of mouth water.

After a few minutes Finn pushed himself back into her. Slowly pushing his whole self inside. Phoebe grits her teeth no doubt still feeling a little pain.

Phoebe groans at having the slightly equal to my monster back in her. Taking off my clothes I float over sitting besides Finn.

Getting hold of her plump thighs Finn lifts her lower back off the bed. Slowly soft slaps fill the air as Finn works into his tempo.

For five minutes her face showing discomfort. Until Phoebe finally got into liking his leg being inside. Phoebe holds one of Finn's shoulders. While also having one leg slightly around his waist.

I think 'Got to get Bonnie to agree to a foursome soon.'

Seeing Finn lean in to enjoy his wife's company is nice. I wonder how long I'll wait until I get to watch him walk down the isles with Bonnie.

Seeing Finn go at it with his wife gives me a drive to stroke it. My little guys flesh carving its way into the fire queen's crotch. Oh man is it good to watch sometimes. Gets the pumps going for your turn.

Sure he owns that pussy by legal wed. But I own that cock. And by right I also own the pussy that's taking that cock.

Biting my upper lip. Finn's soft cute moans are so girly. He gives a louder moan telling me he just came.

I look down to watch as Finn's seed drips down from his balls onto the bed. His thrusts maybe slowing. But he's still thrusting into her.

Taking a few breaths Phoebe twists around for a second. Until she rests on one of her sides. Finn lifts her plump leg over his shoulder.

Working with his soft thrusts Finn eases her back into it. Finn holds her plump thigh with both hands. To pepper it with gentle kisses. Phoebe giggles at her husband's playful antics.

Once again in their tempo of sex. Finn's balls rub against Phoebe's skin. Finn groans as his balls get added friction from her other thigh.

Her plump thigh sweat sizzles as it continues to make contact with his skin. And the different moments of skin slapping is pretty fun to see.

I'm reminded that Finn doesn't use his hands often. He proffers to let his cock do that. Just like I taught him. We use more instinct and length to make women love our cocks.

Leaning up against Finn I feel him shake at my touch. Holding his chest I feel his breath hitch a little. I lean into his ear so Phoebe doesn't hear me. I don't know why her moans are pretty fucking loud. But might as well still.

I say "That's it Finn soak her insides with your seed. And don't worry I won't use my true length on her. She'll only know how big your cock is compare to mine, when it comes to sex."

Licking his neck I shove my finger into his ass. I'm trying to poke around for his prostate. Took me a minute even while Finn was thrusting slightly fast. His face showing a little discomfort as I look.

No doubt due to Bonnie telling me how he hates it. She poked a finger up his buns once.

She said Finn scrambled in his thrusts to get away from her finger. Seeing Finn try to squeeze my finger out of him. Its even more proof he doesn't like it.

So instead I pull my fingers away. Getting closer I use my cock head to tease him instead.

Finn's faces eases as he goes back into his ball-slapping tempo. Finn bends over slightly. In the process he bends Phoebe's leg forward. And he grabs hold of her shoulder.

Continuing my tease of his ass I see Finn go read in the face.

Finn's groans louder as he pumps another load into his wife. Two loads, Finn will only have one left before he goes off to sleep.

Huffing Finn tries to pull more air into his body trying to keep his high. Looking down to Phoebe she's doing the same. Breathing deeply trying to keep the high of their loving making.

Having waited long enough I enter my lovable baby fat lover. Finn face contorts for a moment. To then soften as he moans thrusting with me. Phoebe looks at me in shock.

Before she can protest I wrap my hair over her mouth. I mouth to her 'watch his face' to then thrust slightly faster.

Finn moans louder to lean over. AS my thrusts grow Finn legs go of his wife and slowly goes to lie down. Until he's completely on top of his wife.

Thrusting at my normal speed. I can tell Finn's now oblivious to anything other the taking and give pleasure.

As my boobs bounce on my chest I see Phoebe's eyes. She's still in shock. But I'll deal with her worry in a sec.

Leaning down I nibble Finn's neck. While never losing eye contact with Phoebe. Her eyes says it all 'how could her husband or her enjoy this?'

I lean closer to her to whisper, "You see why he loves me just as he loves you. We both give him what he needs in our own ways. Look at him he loves it. And he loves giving us what we want. Can't really complain when he enjoying our happiness."

Leaning up I continue my speed. Finn hugs his wife and we both cum at once. Giving him three hard thrusts I pump my cum as deep as I can. Finn gasps loudly to droop to his side.

I try to keep him still. I'm still pumping cum here.

Popping free I rub his buns to slide him onto a pillow. Looking at Phoebe she has a softer glare then before.

Phoebe says, "Finn said you were bigger then him before you gave him his new length? I can see that. But your no anyway near as big as him now. So lets get on with it."

I sigh rubbing my cum coated cock. I say "Relax this is not a business transaction this is sex girl. I don't get how you can be so hot under the collar when Finn loves it?"

Phoebe answers "Cause unlike you I'm faithful to the man I love. I made an agreement to you so our union can remain. So if you would finish already and I want to spoon with my husband."

I say "Fine." I know she's a hard nut. But still doesn't mean I don't know how to crack them.

Morphing my hair I restraint her so she doesn't protest. With her mouth gaged I say "Girl your going to relax one way or the other."

Leaning down I start to massage her juicy thighs and ass. She groans a little but when I start licking my way over her hot skin. Giving her buns each a squeeze she growls at me.

I say, "Come now I know Finn loves this body of yours. He may not say it but he likes thicker thighs and big asses on his ladies. Tell me how many times has he been on knees while he eat you? Or while he squeezes your ass?"

Phoebe growls. But I slap her ass lightly to pinch her nipples. I say "Oh stop that already unlike Finn I know you like em long. I mean I found this hidden in your closer."

Reaching down I dangle a sizable ten inch bronze dildo in front of her. She struggles for a little while. So I pinch and twist her nipples slightly harder.

Reach down I shove the dildo right into her vag. She groans for a mouth to murmur something at me. Her eyes flash as she repeats what she said without the gage.

Phoebe says, "You think that piece of metal. And that piece of meat between your legs can make me go crazy? Please if you weren't here I would be much crazier with Finn. He's often had to trigger his ring to help him with the head."

Seeing this new found lust and confidence in her eyes stuns me for a moment. But I smirk to aim my cock at her ass.

I ask "Has Finn done anal with you yet?" Phoebe says "I had to make him do anal he was scared before. Now I know why."

Plunging deep into her ass I groan not because she's tight. No way I like my sleeves tight.

Fuck no I'm not use to having so much heat on my cock. I think 'Damn Finn! I have to make sure to give you a full night of pussy for being able to handle fucking this hole.'

Holding the dildo's end with one of my tentacles I start to thrust into her. While I thrust into her ass.

Taking long licks of her smoky sweaty breasts I float us off the bed. Seeing as she's not use to it. And to tell the truth I'm not us to her damn body temperature either.

It's driving my cock crazy. And I need to end this now to keep my composure in front of Finn. Can't have him bragging that he can fuck a girl longer then me. Even if she's his wife.

Using my harder tempo I slam her ass. Grabbing handfuls of her ass I keep going. Raising my hand again I slap her boob. Phoebe releasing a shape hisses from her teeth.

Phoebe taunts me saying, "That's it! Finn told me you taught him to fuck. But if this is all you've got. You can leave me with the dildo."

Growling at her I flip her over. Grabbing a fistful of her hair I start to spank her harder.

Sending five hard thrusts into her cheeks her body ignites. Which causes me to pull away from the heat.

Spray the last few ropes onto her body I let her drop to the bed. Breathing hard I catch my breath. Looking down I see a few small burns on my cock already healing.

Along with a good amount of cum from us both dripping down to the bed. Rubbing my neck I take a few more breaths.

I say "Woof damn got to give Finn credit for being able to handle your body heat for two rounds." With no answer I grow worried for a few seconds.

But looking down I see Phoebe snuggled up to Finn fast asleep. I think 'Aw no goodbye kiss. Oh well I'm going to have a little talk with Bon next week for a special day of fun'.

Before I put on my pants I jerk off a little more. Picking up my black panties I coat the crotch in cum. Floating to Phoebe I slid the panties on her.

I smirk as she shudders from the cool feel of my cum. Using my still wet cock I rub at little cum onto Finn's lips.

Finn licks his lips slightly and moans my name. Kissing his cheek I get dressed,

Flying through the window I make good pace back to the Candy kingdom.

**Candy Palace Cake's POV**

Marcy called me a few minutes ago. Simply telling me to get my buns to her office. After getting here I find her naked and slowly jerking her wet cock.

I say, "Marcy if you wanted a lay all you had to do was say so?" Marcy shakes her head to say, "No sis I wanted to ask you a question. And show off a little."

Following my naked sister upstairs to her room I see a shocking sight. Bonnie, Finn, and Flame queen all bent the edge of her bed. All have cum leaking from their holes.

Their asses shiny and red. No doubt from Marcy spanking them while they fuck.

My jaw drops nonetheless. I point from them look at her. Then back to them and her a few times.

Marcy says "Yeah we have a nice foursome. Finn bet me he could make Bonnie cum faster then I could make Phoebe. He won only cause I can't handle he body heat yet.

Then they start to give me lip for losing. So I have to punish them for a few hours. But that's not why I asked you here sis. I have one last load. And I wanted to ask who you think I should give it to?"

I smirk saying "Who else but the person that made all this possible for you."

Marcy frowns saying "Sis I can't fuck myself it's weird as hell."

I say "Girl I mean Finn! If not for him and his lovable smile you'd still only be fucking Bon or me. Also Auntie wants you to send over Finn. She wants to have a go at him."

Marcy eyes widen to ask, "You're not playing with me right? Our auntie Betty wants to get her freak on with Finn?"

I say "Hey Don't forget I still having fucked him either. So when she's had her fuck I'm taking a go. So hurry up and cap yourself off so I can clean him up"

Marcy says, "Tell auntie to record it. I want to see first hand how freaking she gets with Finn."

Marcy floats over to Finn and easily slides into him. With a moan Finn keeps his ass like the others high in the air. As their balls slap Marcy hisses and bits her lips. Marcy uses her fingers to stimulate Bon and Flame queen too.

Marcy starts to growl. An early sign that she's really getting into it. I just hope she doesn't go feral. Glob how I'll pull her away when that happens.

**Candy Palace Bonnie's POV**

I'm still really Grod dang sore thanks to Marceline. Phoebe at least managed to use some fire to get her crotch to calm down. But Finn and me got the worst of it.

Finn most of all. Marcy went feral and fucked him for five hours. Poor thing passed out long before I pulled Marceline away. I was tired and really damn sore.

Thanks to Cake's help Marcy stopped before doing any real damage to Finn's back.

Finn woke up yes. But for now is walking around with a cane saying his buns hurt to no end.

Phoebe left after Marcy swore she wouldn't fuck Finn he is ok to. I gave Finn some painkillers and a muscle relaxing lotion for now.

Right now however it's hard to work. Seeing as I need to sit to type at my computer.

I say "Damn it Marcy **'I jerk up feeling a twinge from my clown hole.'** I'll be sure to shove and extra long strap on up your ass when I get my chance."

Hearing some door knocks Finn comes in. Still using the cane to take the edge off his back.

Finn says, "Hey Peebles. Marcy says that we'll be heading to the beach tomorrow to relax. IQ say's she'll join us too. Don't know if Cake or Phoebe will join us yet."

I say "Its Marceline attempt to make us forgive her for going wild for no reason. She wasn't even backed up. And she still went crazy for sex. Sometimes I wonder how she got me so willing to bent over for her."

Finn comes close to kiss my cheek. He says "Its Marceline she just brought out the fun sexy sides of us. Sure she can't stop like us. But that's what makes her great. She a rocker that loves to explore the body of those she cares for. So Peebles need any help."

I nod to give him instructions to bring me several formulas and chemicals. I say, "I've been working on a candy formula to allow me to change my lower half."

Finn says, "You mean like Marceline?" I say, "Yes Finn. For the last six years Marceline's always been on top of our relationship. For once I want to be the top."

Finn says, "You're on top of me. And from time to time Marcy lets me be on top now."

I say, "It's not the same Finn. I want to dormant like she does. I know you want that rush too. To see Marcy fucked silly because of your cock. Now pass me that blue stuff."

Finn hands me the blue can of hot chems. But something goes wrong after I add half the can. The reaction is too fast for me to stabilize. And vial of chemicals explodes.

Swatting away the smoke I say, "Great that failed. Finn are you ok?" Hearing a few coughs a gentle voice says "Yeah I'm Finn Prubs... Argh but I feel weird."

Standing close to me is a young girl. She has Finn's long gold hair, his deep blue eyes, and his baby face.

But her figure is so different. She has lips as puffy as mines, her legs are thicker then mine, and her ass is more juice and pops more then mines. But most of all she's sporting D sized breasts.

I'm an above average B close to a C. But she's got a rack like that at her age.

Girl ask "Peebles why are you staring at me like that?" It all clicks she's Finn. I point to his body.

Finn's eyes travels down to his body seeing as I'm staring at him. Finn in one loud pop he screams at a high pitch. To then stumbles backwards. He runs his hands up and down trying to see if he's real.

He opens his pants front to scream again. Finn screams "My dongs gone!"

I think 'Boy I hope I can reverse this.'

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So how about them Star Wars? I can say one thing how sick it would be if we had light sabers in real life. I mean it'd be hard as fuck yes to use one without cutting yourself. But still kick ass to have one right? Ok lets see what you all left to me read.**

**Roberto: No problem dude here's what you asked for.**

**Guest: No worries I've got all that covered happy fapping!**

**Fro Ninja: Dude! I see you're on that chapter hope you catch up. But yeah things got crazy there.**

**So yeah lets check in on how of sexy family of OOO is handling last chapters surprise.**

**Candy kingdom Palace third persons POV**

After Bubblegum send a mass message to everyone in her family. They are now assembled in Marceline's office.

Marceline however looks at Bonnie wondering 'where Finn is?' Bonnie answers, "About that I'll... lets have um Fionna tell you what's going on. Fionna can you come in here?"

Slowly the room's side door opens for a female version of Finn to walk in. Sporting Finn's outfit the young girl is two years older then Finn. But has his gentle blue eyes and soft golden hair.

Phoebe's mouth along with Ice queen and Cake's mouth hit the floor. While Marceline is drooling like a river with her cock throbbing in her hot shorts jeans.

The girl specks up to say "Can you guys not stare like that please. This is super embarrassing and weird as it is."

Ice queen walks over to poke Finn or Fionna and look over her body. IQ asks "Bonnie what did or better how did you turn Finn into a woman?"

Bonnie explained to them that she was making was intended to work only with candy biomass. But somehow Finn's DNA altered it when the chemicals exploded.

Cake walks around Fionna to squeeze her buns. Fionna squeaks and slap away Cake's hand her face bright as a candle sticks fire.

Cake says "Damn baby boy filled out nicely as a girl. So Fionna still got your piece between your legs."

Fionna says "No because of the chemicals I have a vagina now." Marceline makes a loud slurp eyes filled with hunger. Eyeing Finn's new body. She's pretty much eyeing Fionna like a prized horse she wants to ride for hours.

Seeing his queen and mistresses eyes teetering from lust to fuck him silly lust. Fionna's ready to run and hide.

Ice queen says "Oh no Marcy your not doing anything to Finn or Fionna in her current state. We don't know if any sexual activity will have adverse affects on her. For now Bonnie run Fionna's blood and try to find a cure. In the mean time she'll be staying with me."

The groans around the room tell it all until. Flame queen even huffs wanting her husband or wife to spend time with her.

Ice queen says, "First of all he's not staying with any of you. Flame queen last I checked you married Finn not Fionna. Cake you're throwing another one of your wild parties. And I don't think Fionna pass out covered in sperm will be a good party activity. And don't even get me started Marcy.

"I'll bring Fionna back once we know she's ok to do anything sexual. And only once Bonnie's test says so. In the mean time she'll be relaxing with me on a few dates."

Scoping up the blonde teen bombshell bride style made Fionna blush. Usually she or he was the one holding his ladies this way. Having the roles reversed felt odd. Ice queen flies out the open window with Fionna in her arms.

Phoebe sighs and flies off in the opposite direction. Cake looks at Marcy as she rubs her raging cock through her hot shorts.

Marcy bites her upper lip trying to still her hunger. Sighing Cake specks up.

Cake says "Bonnie try to work out an antidote and another potion that'll let Finn turn back into Fionna."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow to have Marcy growls at her to do it. Bonnie sighs and leaves the room doing as her lover asks.

Cake turns to Marcy asking "You need help with that ragger or you ok on your own?"

Marceline answers "I just wish I could have bent her over my desk for her first fuck. Just the thought of breaking her twat in front of all of you is such a turn on."

Stroking at her fantasy Cake leaves the room allowing her sister to get more into her masturbation frenzy.

With her cold fingers gilding up and down she grip Marcy cock harder. Over the years she learned the best ways to masturbate. Growling and letting a little drool slide down the side of her mouth. Marcy really wish's she had taken Fionna.

Growling as her balls bounced with every odd pull. She wanted her little blonde bimbo so badly. Standing up Marcy tried to get a little more into her fantasy.

Imaging Fionna was bent over before her. Marcy began to fake thrust into the air. One hand on her desk while the other squeezed her air pumping cock.

With her shorts on the floor many often don't know the lewd queen loves to go commando.

She's even getting Finn into the fetish. With her balls touched and swinging in the open. Her tongue licking her wet lips.

And her forehead and hair covered in sweat Marceline pops. With both hands she jerks furiously as each wad of sperm lands across her desk. Or on the carpet in front of it.

Some get close to reaching her coffee table. After her strokes stop Marcy goes limp. Falling back into her chair Marcy takes a loud breath. To push her hair from her face.

Smirking down as her limp stays limp for only a moment. It once again goes from half cocked to full erection in no time.

Climbing onto her desk Marceline squats to take off her tank top. Once again in masturbation frenzy tries other ways to blow her load.

Marceline cinches her butt to try and get herself to feel even better during her hyper sexual state. Sighing that it's working Marceline couldn't wait to find out if the results are good news.

Still squatting Marceline shakes and thrusts her hips into her hands. Once more clamping down onto her cock.

Growling Marceline whispers to herself "Finny or should I say Fifi. Girl I'm going to break your hips when Bon gives me the all clear."

Continue her masturbation session. Marceline laughs when one of the candy maids gets and eyeful of what's she is currently doing.

Marceline laughs to ask the maid "What you never seen a girl jerkoff before? Take a seat and watch why don't yeah."

**Cloud kingdom Ice queen/Betty's POV**

Walking around with Fionna is nice. She's still not use to wearing female clothes. Poor thing got a little excited when she was trying on panties in the department store.

Fionna asks "Ice how do you all walk around in breasts all the time? My back hurts."

Chuckling I say, "It's because you're not walking right sweetie. Raise you shoulders don't lower them. Also do you feel ok in the new outfit?"

Fionna looks herself over to answers, "I think so. My body still well uneasy wearing panties and walking around in a skirt Ice."

I say "Relax we'll try harder. Cause I don't think you'd be too comfortable shopping with your pussy soaking through your panties right?"

She nods and I smile back to her.

Walking into the next dress stores a Goth cloud girl says hello as we start looking around. Walking over to a changing stall I pull Fionna in with me.

Handing her a fuchsia sundress I then help her into a pair of pumps. Fionna a little wobbly tries to walk a few steps. Only instead she stumbles and lands right into my rack.

I chuckle to say "Oh Fionna we did agree to none of that didn't we? Or do you still want to try?"

Fionna lifts her bright face from my tits to say, "Sorry Ice, I'm just not use to wearing these kind of shoes." I smile to tell her its ok.

Fionna tries a few more skirts and shirts as well as a nice fancy glittery dress. After a few more stops I settle for her to walk around in this latest outfit for the day.

Fionna is now wearing a nice open shoulder sleeved green shirt that stops over her belly button. Hugging her breast you can almost make out the outline to her bra. The skirt she's now in is a nice blue violet. It gives her curves such a good pump.

Lastly her smooth green kitten heels are so cute. I notice a few guys eye my little blonde. As well as try to talk to her.

But I shoo them away with a little magic. And evil glares. Works every time.

Sitting in front of a cafe we're sipping on tea as people walk by. I zap another punk who tried to hit on Fionna.

Fionna laughs seeing a cloud guard tried to smash the guy's icy tomb with a rock.

Fionna says "Today's been fun Ice. But are you sure the penguins are ok with all our bags?"

Looking over the cafes rails Gunter and a few others are holding one or two bags in their cute tiny flippers. Fionna reaches over and picks one up to rest them in her lap.

Smiling I say, "The little darlings will be fine. Right now I think we should try one last place before we leave."

Fionna follows me as I instruct Gunter and the others to wait by the train. In a few short blocks we get to my favorite store.

Madam Malk's SFX store. Walking in we're hit with the smell of fine plastic, lotions, fruits, and a lot of leather.

Pulling Fionna to a side rack I start to look at strap on sizes. Fionna is a bit nerves but I can't expect anything less.

Fionna says, "I'm surprised that the biggest size isn't from a humanoid?" Its true biggest size in the humanoid category is ten inches even.

I say, "Baby doll you should know not every guy can match you and Marcy. Well the horses of the Naylor's clan can by a mile yes. But not many others besides them though."

I pick up a nice strap on set with an exposed crotch.

I say "Don't think this is it girl we need to give you an edge. If I know Marcy and yes I do. Once Bonnie has an answer she's going to order Bonnie to make another potion to turn you back into a chick.

"But Marcy has one weakness when it comes to her sex partners. She can't handle being the submissive. She loves to be on top but after years of being on the bottom Bonnie doesn't have the nerve.

"I assumed she was going to use the potion that affected you now to give her some nice nuts down bellow right. **'Fionna nods as I hand her a riding crop.'** So all we have to do is give you the right outfit, a nice set of toys, and maybe a sleeping pill case.

" Then I'm going to teach you how to be a better top then Marceline. Then she's sobbing and taking it from you even after you turn back."

Fionna says "Well Marcy did let me fuck her as an apology she didn't seem to mind."

I say, "That's because you was still under her control. Did she let you move her legs at all? Did she let you flip her onto her stomach? Did once she allow you to call her any name besides Mistress or Marcy?"

Seeing Fionna shake her head I added, "Because she knows she has full control. Marcy loves when her girls take it and she plans to do the same to you. So lets get you fitted for a nice leather set."

Finding a nice leather suit I can see why Marcy or some guys would drool over Fionna at this point.

Seeing her double B's being held up by the thigh leathers bra. Her plump ass falling out of the leather G-string. And her slender legs doing to work in the leather boots. Making her curves and hips look extra juicy and sexy.

I'm sure some guys would be on their knees right now. If it meant a good lashing from Mistress Fionna.

Smiling I look her over to say "Not bad girl not bad at all. Still need to work on you wearing heels but damn don't you fill this out nicely."

Fionna asks "Ice I heard Bonnie talk about princess day what's that?"

I huff to say, "It's where princesses and queens from different parts of OOO get together and talk. It's often very boring during the main meetings. Marceline threw a fit and nearly killed a girl who talked too highly of her grandmother."

Fionna says, "Bonnie told me her grandma. She said it was because of her that Marcy can't have kids. It must have sucked to be betrayed by family. But Bonnie nor Cake told me why her grandmother did it?"

I say, "It's because she wanted Marceline to take her dads role. And force a unity with the vampires and demons of the Night O Sphere and the outer Rim's of OOO."

I add "She was enraged when Marcy told her off saying her life was for her choices only. Hearing about Bonnie a few years later she tricked the poor Bonnie right after Marshall had sex with her.

"Even though Marceline fixed the problem Marshall gave her. Bonnie applied the demon venom to her vagina during the vampire seal wedding. The venom destroyed their chance of having a baby.

"Marceline has only two years left to have a heir presented to the vampire elders. If not she will no longer be the vampire queen."

Fionna now changed back into her dressed looks down. Finally she understands why both Bonnie and Marcy have trained him. And now love him.

Fionna says, "I thought family was suppose to be nice and kind to one another. First Marshall's perverted and money hungry shit. Then her own grandmother goes and doing something as junked up as taking away Mistresses chance at kids. No wonder she wants me to be with Bonnie.

"I'm her last chance to have a family. And keep her place as a royal. When I change back I going to do everything I can to make my mistress happy. But at least she can trust her dad right?"

I shake my head no to state, "Hunson's the worse of all three. After the wars that tore humanity part caused Marceline to lose her mother. I became her only family for a long time. But after a few hundred years my powers at the time were too unstable. I left Marcy with a dear feline friend when she was a few hundred years old.

"Cake mother trained and loved her like her own. I've only just come back into Marcy's live. But I was too late to stop Hunson. He'd tried to force Marceline to take his spot as his heir. He forced her demon blood powers to surface and Marceline went on a killing spree in OOO.

"Cake and their friend Beardy the buffalo man saved her. Now half vampire half demon Marcy had to train herself to control the chaotic evil in herself. I slapped Hunson senseless for harming my little Mary.

"So far Hunson has tried nothing to Marceline and said that he won't interfere with her life. He now is a neutral player in her life but before all he spoke of was retiring and her running the family business."

Fionna and I walk to the train in silence. Fionna asks, "Has Mistress tried to cure the thing that her grandmother gave her?"

I shake my head to answer, "The cure for the Cad demon venom was lost years ago. All that is known of the cure is that virgin blood is an ingredient."

Fionna says "Well I'm out seeing as lost my virginity twice."

I chuckle to say "But you haven't lost your virginity as a missy yet Fionna."

Getting a laugh from us both Fionna and me catch the train. Gunter and the penguins cram into our private cab.

Fionna says "Isn't princess day tomorrow seeing that it's Wednesday?" I raise and eyebrow then pull out my cellphone.

Sighing heavily I slum back knowing full well that I must attend. Looking at Fionna I think of all the things I wanted to show her tomorrow at the traveling world festival and sideshow.

I say, "I'm going then but I'm going to have a plus on. Fionna its time you meet some other royals from OOO. I sure a few will be surprised to see a human talking to them. Plus if we rush we can make the festival before it leaves tomorrow afternoon."

Fionna nods to pick up and place Gunter on her lap. As we waited for the train to move a paperboy walks in with an urgent announcement.

Paperboy says "Urgent and showing new peoples Lady Abedeer has been burned at the stake and beheaded for killing the king of the seas. Loyalists to the king cornered the evil succubus and ended her path of evil. Read all about it."

Flipping a coin to the paperboy I take a paper and start to read. I smile ear to ear to say "Marcy will love this Fionna it might even bring happy tears to her eyes. Things just might get better around OOO with that bitch dead."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So ok I've been gone for a good reason. My best friend since I don't know years. She got into a nasty breakup and she asked me for help. I did some poking and she didn't like what I found. Next thing you know I helping her destroy her ex's reputation. And on top of that I had to start looking for a college to go to next year. So yeah it's just been eating at all my time. But its ok I'm here now so lets check out the comments.**

**Brewer235: Thanks dude also can't wait to see where your stories go too.**

**He23t: You left two? Oh I see ok yes he's a girl and glad you like it so far.**

**Roberto: Thank you and not to worry there's plenty more for later updates.**

**DraxAQN: Thank you too dude and hope you like the others I have planed.**

**So yeah lets find out what our fun family of sex is up to...**

**Breakfast Kingdom Fionna's POV**

I'm simply amazed at how warm and nice smelling the Breakfast kingdom is. Walking alongside IQ past the palace doors several princesses stop talking and stare.

IQ has me all prettied up in a purple dress. It goes down as far as just above my ankles. The bright sparkling rhinestones along the left side create a cute little dogs face.

In matching yellow cone heels I'm also wearing a large yellow bow. It's dividing the top and bottom of my dress at my stomach.

My hair's braided back. IQ didn't want me to wear my bunny hat. But she did leave the long tuff of hair to hang to the right side of my face. Smiling at all the princess I can tell they are staring at me.

I ask "Ice are you sure I should be here? I'm not a princess and a few of them are stare at me like Marcy does."

Ice says, "Don't worry sweetie you'll be fine. Every princess and royal lady is allowed a plus one whenever they attend princess day. Now relax lets find Bonnie and Cake. Marcy is running late because of a long solo she had with herself."

I snicker "Marcy must have really been flustered seeing me last time?"

Ice says, "She's not the only one. Phoebe and Cake had their eyes on you too."

As we walked on we find Bonnie and Cake talking with a few others. Bonnie says "Oh its nice to see you made it Betty. I didn't think you'd bring Fionna along too."

Betty says, "Well after that nice call you gave me last night. I thought I should. It's nice to see you all as well. Fionna these nice young ladies are Ghost princess, Wildberry princess, Cloud queen, and Bookworm princess."

Smiling I wave saying hello to them all.

Cloud queen asks, "Ice queen please don't tell me she is to be another one of your conquests? If so dear I must want you Ice queen has a reputation just as her nieces."

Ice /Simone /Betty as she allows close. And I mean close 'friends' to call her smiles to the young princess. Betty answers "Well to let you know Lane she works for Bonnie along with her brother."

Wildberry princess asks, "Fionna has the vampire queen tried to sleep with you?"

I blush to play along with what Betty. I say "We'll she's tried but I've only been working for Bonnie for a few days. Before Ice queen asked me to help around her palace.

"And from what my brother tells me he's slept with a certain princess next to me."

Bonnie blushes and starts to elegantly whistle while eating a piece of pie. Bookworm princess gasps.

Bookworm princess says, "No way OMG Bonnibel I thought Marceline had you one a tight leash. When she hears that your screwing your hired helped."

I feel a chill go down my back as a voice whispers into my ear. While squeezing one of my buns.

Blushing I shiver a little to turn and see Marcy next to me.

Marcy says "Oh don't worry girls I'm the one that allowed her to. No one in my family has a fling without me knowing. Specking of flings Fionna you really fill out this dress.

"And the way you're blushing. I could just eat you up right here."

Marcy leans in causing a few gasps. But a yellow hand stops her pushing her away from me.

Looking to my left I see a stern yellow skinned princess in a dress made of food. Well breakfast food to be more correct.

I can take a hint. This has to be Breakfast princess the yearly hostess of princess day.

Breakfast princess says "Marceline you are a royal please act like one with good company. I don't and can't have you shove you tongue down a girls throat every year."

Marcy says "Damn BP you sure you don't just want to get laid yourself. I mean if you ask I can..."

Raising her hand Breakfast princess say "Don't even finish that sentence. Now if you'll excuse me I have to welcome all the royals. Ice queen please keep young right Fionna? **'I nod'** Yes keep her away from your niece. And Bonnibel do keep you queen in line. I don't want a repeat of what happened last year."

As Breakfast princess walks off Bonnie pulls Marcy away. Marcy looks annoyed and a little ticked off.

I turn to Betty as we walk to another room "What happened last year?"

Betty answers, "Last year Marcy and Lump Space princess took BP's car for a joy ride. Marcy left LSP with the car and she crashed it.

"BP has banded LSP for three years and almost did the same to Marcy. Cause almost the whole time last year she was hitting on the newer princesses."

I smirk to say, "That sounds like our Marcy."

After a half an hour of talking and getting slight flirts from the various princess. We're called to take our seats.

Sitting with Betty I notice we're one table away from Bonnie. But I don't see Marcy.

Breakfast princess takes the podium saying, "Welcome princess and royal ladies to the yearly princess day. Now before we begin I would like to take a minute for us all to give thanks to Glob, Gob, Grob, and Grod for making use be able to look past the wars. And be one on these Joyce day."

I sigh leaning on my arm but a feel a tap on my leg. Putting my head down I lift the tablecloth to see Marcy red eyes looking back at me.

Floating to my face her long serpent tongue drags across my cheek. Marcy says, "Stay quite and don't put your head up."

Before I can ask she lifts my dress and tugs down my panties. Squeezing my thighs together I use my other hand to try and push Marcy's head away.

But it's useless she's only playing at first. But after awhile I feel her warm tendrils wrap and hold my wrist and knees.

Feeling the air-conditioned air touch my girly parts I shiver in my seat. Then I feel Marcy's cool breath blow a few times into my crotch.

I try to struggle against her hold but she slaps my thigh roughly to whisper "Behave."

Marcy starts to stroke my inner thighs. Feeling her cool finger slowly travel up and down my thighs is a thrill. She then from time to time nips at my thighs and squeezes around them.

Marcy whispers, "You're getting wetter my sweet little pie. Mind if I have a taste before dinner?"

I know what my queen wants. Her seductive tone makes it too clear.

Blowing along my inner thighs a few times she moves in for her taste. Taking long slurps off my outer folds I have to bite my lip to stops from moaning out loud.

Breakfast princess says, "Now then moving to the matter of who will be attending the royal ball?"

Hearing everyone go on about up coming. Or other stuff is just drowned out by my loving queen showing her affection. And her desire down between my legs.

Marcy whispers as she spreads my lips apart "Oh my little Fionna I can't wait for you to feel a proper round of pussy ramming sex."

Feeling her hair brushes along my thighs I bite my lower lip even hard. Marcy is dragging her tongue everywhere.

I can feel my legs start to shake and squeeze at each of her slurps. Marcy lips met my lower ones in a full-blown make out session.

Feeling my juices help lather her lips. She then starts to use one of her hands.

Feeling her fingers press into my butt, clitoris, and even tease my folds as she eats my pie is maddening.

I shake slightly harder feeling a large rumble grow inside of me. It's almost painful how much I want to let the rumbling out in a big scream.

Feeling a hand turn my head I see Betty looking at me with worry.

But her face changes to chant something under her breath.

I feel under the table get slightly cooler. Marcy pulls away in a flash to poke her head out closer to Betty.

Marcy says in a whisper "Did you have to zap my flipping face?" Betty smiles to look at me "Marcy shouldn't have done that Fionna. Now go to the bathroom and clean yourself."

Nodding I slowly get up trying to not let anyone notice the wobbling in my legs.

**Breakfast Castle** **Marcy's POV**

It took me five freaking minutes to crack the ice in my hair. Sighing now that its over I now have to hunt down my sweet little Fionna.

She's not on this floor no her scent is higher up. Smirking I float up a few flights to find her turning down a hallway to me.

I say, "Oh look at my sweet little Fio there you are."

Giving a small shriek she lifts her dress and starts to run. Flying after her I call out "My sweet little human you can't hide in here. I can find you easily."

Stopping I look around the three way hall smelling out where she went. And when I smell her oh she's picked the best place to hide.

Pushing the door open I gentle close and lock. I say, "Oh Fio do you know whose room you're hiding in. None other then BP's room herself.

"Got to say most princess keep their room's pretty much the same these days."

Smiling I grab her leg from under the bed and pull her to her feet.

Seeing her bright flushed face. I drag my tongue all over her face and neck. Feeling her shake and whimper in my arms is so good.

Nipping her neck I say "My sweet little peach I'm going to pop your cherry on someone else's bed."

Fionna's eyes go big and she tries to pull away from me. But I quickly tie her up with some magic rope.

With her arms and legs tied to their respective sides. I make sure she has her as high in the air.

Slurping my lips loudly I lift her dress. I say "Ah Fio sorry I didn't get you off. Here let me say sorry and finish."

Pulling down her panties she tries to struggle away. But with a firm hand I hit and squeeze both her buns.

I say "Now don't be rude my peachy little thing. Your queen's going to get us both off. And by the end of the day you won't be a virgin."

Zipping down my jean I spring for my full length. I say "Oh Fio give me a minute I want to savor this. But try to get more wet. I'm going full cock on you today."

Rubbing my head against her wet lips I even give a few shoves into her puckered ass.

Using two fingers I spread her lips but as I do she tries to wiggle again.

Raising my hand I spank her five solid times. Her sink red with the imprint of my hand. I say, "Behave or you get spanked again. Now take a deep breath sweet cheeks this will hurt."

Seeing Fio hold her breath I spread her checks and line myself up. As I start the long push I get half my cock head in. Before the doorknob clicks.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dudes I got another update for you all. Ok quick story I was riding my friend's moped to pick up some lunch. Next thing as I leave the intersection and accident seconds and I mean seconds after I pass. Talk about missing the big one. So lets see how you all have been.**

**He23t: Yes it sure is dude hope you have fun with this too.**

**DraxAQN: No spoilers but you can make your own guesses if you want.**

**Pvt. Dom: I don't know what your ok with but I hope its good...**

**So yeah lets find out what our fun family of sex is up to...**

**Breakfast Castle Bonnie's POV**

It didn't hit me right away. Until Betty texted me that Fionna and Marceline were gone.

Following her into the hall I asked a maple syrup bottle maid if she saw either of them. She told me Fionna had gone up to the next floor to use the bathroom.

Betty following I say "No doubt Marceline has Fionna cornered in a closet by now. So what's the plain?"

Betty answers, "Easy we cock block her no matter how far along she is with Fionna. And I take her back to my castle. And you do the same with Marcy."

I say, "That is if Marceline hasn't gone feral with lust again."

Getting upstairs we start our search. Betty says, "Marcy's using a spell to mask her and Fionna's locations. Give me a moment."

Walking her hands over her head Betty causes a few snowflakes to leave her hands. I still can't accept magic as nothing more then a form of body created science.

In their own breeze the flakes glide through the air. Following close behind we come to a stop at a door. It's Breakfast's princesses room I know cause we had a sleep over once.

Betty casts another spell on the door and we push in. Inside Fionna is bond with both arms tied to her legs. Her ass high in the air and Marceline looking to penetrate.

But seeing us she sheepishly rubs her neck. Holding her cock just a little from penetrating she says "Hey Auntie hey Bon didn't think you would want to join?"

As she chuckles I growl slapping her in the back of the head. Shoving her cock into her jeans I drag her from the room.

Marceline complains the whole time saying "But she wanted it. She even played hide and fuck with me."

Shaking my head I leave Betty to help Fionna while I take Marceline home.

**Breakfast Castle Ice Queen's POV**

I shake my head not for what Marcy did but how easy she did it. Looking to Fionna on the bed I say, "I can see what Marcy had in mind. Boy did she get you juicing too."

Raising my left I slap to follow up with a backhand to Fionna's cheeks. She screams as I cast a silence and forget me spell on the door.

I say, "You allowed her to get as far as she did Fionna. Your first time is for me not her. Now you're going to be punished. Nod if you understand."

Fionna whimpers a look to try and give me the old puppy eyes. Smiling gently I shove to fingers inside.

Bucking her hips she tries to away. Sitting behind her I hold her hips saying, "Oh no baby your punishment starts now. So behave or you'll have a very sore ass."

Pulling my fingers free I take several licks them. To conjure up a piece of smooth ice. Sliding it between her puckered backdoor and her dripping folds. Fionna twitches and shivers at my toy.

Fionna moans into sheets clinching her feet as I stroke the ice along her folds.

Smiling widely I detach the bottom of my dress. Sliding the lacey panties of her ankle I conjure a new toy.

I say "Fi my sweet take a deep breath cause this will hurt." Fionna turns to me going wide eye at the tool I have strapped to me.

The large double-sided dildo is cold yes. But for me its like leaving a window open in august. For little Fi it might be too cool... oh well more fun for me.

Loosening her bonds Fi tries to crawl away but I remind her otherwise.

Squeezing her left bun my nails dig into her skin. Causing a little blood and making her scream in pain.

Lifting my free hand I slap her ass several times. She turns to me tears dripping down her cheeks.

I say, "I told you to behave now if you don't want another beating strip. And get to the bed head."

Nodding Fionna slips out of her clothes. On all fours she gets to the bed head. I roll my hand telling her to get on her back.

With her head nestled in the egg pillow I hoover over her. Licking my lips from one side to the other I capture her lips. Rolling her tongue under mine. Pulling apart for a moment only for me to pull her back I bite her lower lip.

Nipping at her lips I taste the sweet roll she had for lunch. And a little blood. Sharing a nice amount of spit I slid her legs apart. Hearing her squeak in surprise as she's forced into a spilt is nice.

Rubbing her folds I grin down to her innocent watery eyes. Lining up the cold shaft Fi hisses as inch after inch presses into her warm core.

Fi moans to ask, "Betty please don't... I '**moan and shivers**' please no more."

I lean down peak her cheek to whisper "Not until I pluck a pesky little cherry."

Sinking completely into her. Fi's eyes bulge tears steaks down her face.

Kissing her and whisper to her sweetly. While doing this I nip her lips. Fi's tears adding to her taste.

With our lips still linked I massage and squeeze her thighs and ass. After a while she responds like I hope.

Her small moans giving me enough to slowly pull out. And then return into her with the same tempo.

Over and over I repeat this. Pulling sweet Fi off the bed I have her stand on one leg while I hold the other by her thigh.

Popping the dildo out of her I ask "How do you like it now cutie?"

I get a nice surprise when Fi kisses me. Kissing back with her same amount of lust I smile.

Separate I fondle her right breast to squeeze and pinch harder. I ask, "A kiss doesn't count. How are you liking the treatment?"

Fi shivers as I slide the dildo along her folds. Fi says, " I like... c-can you do it from behin-d?"

Feeling her ass shiver at my touch I do as she asks. Bending her over on one of the room's small chests I ram my way back into her.

I spank her ass as she starts moan like a good little bitch. I say "I bet Marcy wishes she was me right now. Bonnie must have her blue balls by now. Oh well Fi it just means more fun for us."

As we feel the convulses of our sex I can tell Fi loves this position.

With each ass hitting thrust I can feel her orgasm rise. Smiling wider I conjure some anal beads. An one by one pop them into her ass.

Little Fi digs her nails into the chest. Mouth agape with pleasure as I pop another three into her.

Fi screeches through her clinched teeth as her body rocks in my hands. Looking down I see Fi squirting her juice onto the chest.

Smiling I lick my lips to say, "Hey Fi lets have a little more fun."

Pulling out I plop her back onto the bed and sixty-nine her. Diving into the fest that is her folds I taste her still dribbling folds.

Fi counters with a thumb right into my ass. Moaning as I tug her folds I say, "Euuugh Fi I see your getting into it. Come on lets soak Ms. pancakes bed with your special syrup."

Lapping and finger one another Fi and I get into it. Before long she's squirting once more all over my face.

Sighing in satisfaction I wipe my face to get as little better taste.

I moan saying "Fi you taste like honey and chocolate. Bonnie's food must really do it for you."

Fi just moans as she flicks her button with a small to me. Smiling back I dive back in. This time its pussy to pussy as I grind her like no other princess.

Fi isn't a princess that needs a good relief fuck. Oh no she's a woman with a sexually active man inside. Still want him/her to pop my cherry. But at least I can tell Marcy I hit it first.

**Breakfast Castle Third person's POV**

After two hours and some change of sex. Betty the Ice queen makes Fionna pass out from sex.

Fionna a mess in Betty's arms is sleeping peacefully in utter bliss.

Betty magic's their clothes back on and fixes the room. But she leaves the bed wet with their juices.

Flying out the window Betty wonders in Breakfast will make a big deal of their happy hour on her bed.

Half way home Betty decides to stop by Cake's house. Landing Betty knocks and Cake answers the door.

Cake smiles and invites them inside. Cake asks "Bonnie told me that she caught Marcy before she gave little Fionna the rutting of a life time.

"Marcy was hissing and kicking during the call. Bonnie had to give her a candy bliss shot just to get her to shut up."

Betty laughs remember the measure of the candy bliss shot.

It's a sugar-based drug that forces the person to have three to five orgasms in five to ten minutes.

Bonnie made it because for a whole month Marcy was hard and ready.

Bonnie used it on Marcy and she finally managed after to take a bath. As well as let the cum drain from her womb.

Betty snickers as she pets Fionna's face. Betty says, "Well sorry to say. But I kind of took up where she left off."

Cake bursts with laughter, which startles Fionna from her sleep. Fionna looks around to see its Cake.

Confused Fionna looks up to see Betty smiling to her. Crawl to the other side of the couch Fionna hugs a cushion.

But Betty waves her hand and Fionna floats back to her. Her head once more resting on Betty's lap.

Betty says "Now Fionna we're beyond that. I know you want to play innocent. But by how you were moaning a while ago say otherwise."

Fionna puffs her cheek with a bright blush as Cake keeps laughing. Betty cackling with her.

Fionna simple says "Shut up..."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So my fellow dudes and lady dudes as you know or haven't been reading the notes I've left. I hardly have the same times as I did over the summer. My school is pressuring me to find the 'right' college for me. So I can only update once a month because of all the stuff they have me doing. But don't worry my writing won't change just my schedule. So lets take a look at what you all had to say.**

**He23t; Yeah dude both Finn and Fionna and no longer virgins.**

**Jacksonangelo105: No problem dude you'll see soon.**

**Brewer235: Thanks dude but it'll play a nice role later. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**So yeah lets find out what our fun family of sex is up to...**

**Candy kingdom palace Bonnie's POV**

With fingers crossed Fionna drinks the potion I hand to her. One again she is bubbled by a low admitting light.

After a few seconds the light ends and once again a boyish thirteen-year-old Finn is standing in Fionna's place.

Flame queen springs first catching Finn in her arms. And pampering his cheeks with affection.

Finn kisses back happy but he pulls away. We're confused until Finn pulls his waistband to look down his shorts.

Finn smiles to say "Yeah that parts back."

Flame queen pinches his face to say "Well Bonnie its good to have the old Finn back. But from the look on Marceline's face you no doubt made more to turn him back to Fionna again."

I say, "No need I found out something while running test. Finn think about being Fionna again."

Finn takes a moment rubbing his chin deep in thought. Oblivious to him his body admits the low light again and morphs him back into Fionna.

Looking at our face Finn or Fionna says "What! Bonnie I thought you fixed it?"

I say "I did now you can turn from Finn to Fionna at will. Plus you can morph your junk to either side if you feel like it."

Flame queen says, "I can assume Marceline had input on that last part."

Marcy raises her hands saying "Not me that was all Bon. But I do like the idea good going Bon. So Finn ready to spend a few days in bed?"

Flame queen says "Oh no I saw what you did to Fionna at Princess day meeting Marceline. Besides Cake gets to spend a few days with him. Then he comes home with me for two weeks."

Marcy says "Two weeks? Why the fuck so long?"

Flame queen answers "Because for the last month I've been in my palace alone. A queen without her king is no way to live. Plus I do want to get started on having our family.

"Plus we need to keep up our appearances. On a side note Cake. You better make sure you don't throw a wild party while you have Finn.

"I don't want my husband ass leaking sperm during a meeting."

Cake nods to say "Don't worry only me and a few girls will be with Finn. I told a few mice's about how big Finn is. And boy do they want a go. Also a fine horse wants to spend a romantic night with you too Finn."

Finn gulps to say "A horse Mistress told me they're bigger then her."

Cake smirks nodding as she says "They are Marcy is a good length for a woman who want a taste before fucking a real horse. But a real horse is about sixteen to nineteen inches."

Marcy growls to say "Cake if that horse fucks Finn too rough. I won't be happy."

Cake says, "Relax I know got magic lube to help. Won't even fuck risk it, plus I know you don't want Finn gapping either. You still want to fuck him after all."

Marcy nods floating from her chair to kiss Finn on the cheek.

Marcy says, "Remember tease the horse about how good I feel compared to her. But don't forget who owns this ass."

Marcy grabs Finn's ass causing him to squeak. But Flame queen pulls Finn away.

Flame queen glares at Marcy to say, "Don't listen to her Finn. Just fuck those girls if they want it and remember I'll still love you."

Kissing each other gently Finn walks to Cake and she carries him off. Flame queen stares at me but I playfully wave to her. Shaking her head she flies off.

Sighing I turn to go back to my lab but Marcy grabs my waist my behind. Lifting my dress she says, "Looks like the olds days are back my sweet bubble butt."

Oh how I love when she uses my pet name. Grinding my ass to her crotch I look over my shoulder feeling her fake her fangs along my neck.

I say "Looking like I won't be getting any sleep tonight."

Marcy licks my ear to say, "Damn right your not."

**Cake's Tree house Finn's POV**

Its nice really relaxing on Cake's soft furry back as she walks us to her house.

Cake says "Baby you might not want to fall asleep too early. The friends I have over right now really want a good fuck."

I say "Cake I know people really like to have sex. But why haven't most females I hear you talk about never end up preggers?"

Cake growls to say "It's all cause of the Wich. That lady was oh nasty child. She hated how many good-looking guys passed her for someone else. So she used her dark magic to cast an evil spell.

"So now it's really hard for girls and women any age to get pregnant. Basically one couple found out that you have to fuck a person for two to three years before they can get pregnant."

I say "Oh so that's why no ones been stopping me from cumming inside of them? Man sex with Phoebe is going to get way crazier then."

Cake says, "It sure will. Now you might want to get in a good few jerks before we go inside."

I say, "I can assume they'll be wanting to have a go right away. Man I thought Mistress was sexy crazy. But all your friends make her seem tame they standards."

Cake says, "Now need I remind you of Marcy feral side honey. Plus when she uses her full length and her tentacles."

I nod saying, "Point taken. I just hope your horse friend won't mind me being a little out of it tomorrow."

As we arrive I see a female gray Naylor horse. She has a huge rake. Hell she's even bigger then Betty. And her ass is even bigger then Cake's and Bonnie's.

Cake says "Sup Hilda why are you here? I thought you were going to pick Finn up tomorrow?"

The Gray horse nods to answer, "I was until some bitch talked a lot of shit. Plus the newest princesses are having a special spooky costume party tonight. So sorry to say I need Finn.

"Oh damn this is him. Boy your young but from what some of my friends have told me your packing some serious meet between them legs."

I gulp to smile goofily to her. I say, "So if it's a costume party that means that we have to dress up? Ah Cake do you think that your friends inside will mind?"

Cake sighs and we walk in. After an hour of arguing and a few of them giving my crotch a grope. They agree to let Hilda take me.

Inside the Tree houses attic I look around for something to wear.

Finding a case of colored potions I read over the labels. One read 'Skin color changer', while another reads 'fake bat boy.'

Splashing the color change potion on me first. My skin turns a dark yellow while my hair seems to get slightly shiner.

I look in the mirror to say "My skins is ash tinted like Mistresses but sweet smelling like Bonnie's. I hope Cake doesn't mind that I used these two."

Splashing the other one on myself I soon get engulfed in moving fabric. After a minute they take shape.

The pants perverted enough show that I have more then an average bulge in the front. Not to mention the small pumpkin mask covering half my face. And the fake vampire fangs in my mouth.

Overall I look good. The hoodie has small bat wings, the shoulders have red strips matching the patterns going up my pants and sleeves.

The half pumpkin mask has a jackolantern pick connecting my nose and sinister eyes and mouth.

My hair is all spikey with what looks like fake blood dripping out from a fake wound.

Not to mention the fake stakes in my chest. The make up on my face make it seem as if I've been crying for years.

Nodding I walk downstairs to see Hilda dressed up like a hot schoolteacher.

Cake whistles to add "Damn honey if Marcy sees you know she would flip. Hold on let me tease her."

Cake snaps a picture but I ask if she could send it after we leave. Hilda calls us a taxi and off we go.

I can only assume what Mistress will do to get me to dress like this again.

**Pumpkin kingdom Third person's POV**

The Pumpkin kingdom favors the funny and sexy side of magic. Meaning they dress up an enjoy the smoke and mirror of the old human holiday of Halloween.

The two new rulers of this kingdom are the twin Frankie and Fran. Better called the doll princess.

They're called this because they look like porcelain dolls. But the aren't as fragile and weak looking.

No these two are young eighteen year olds that like to have fun.

But they hate getting hit on. Every time they throw a special party their invites invite a guy. Who ends up flashing their junk to show off. Sometime their dates make them walk around with their cocks hanging or hard.

As the twins walk they say hi to their eighteen guests. They're still waiting for five more.

Fran says "An so it begins want to guess how long it'll take those guys to get hard?"

Frankie says, "I bet you ten gold they get hard in a few minutes."

Both the sisters see the same thing. The humanoid guys flexing their muscles and stand still to have their cocks measured.

Frankie smirks as her sister hands her ten gold coins. But as the final guests arrive Fran taps her sister.

Frankie asks "What?" But she follows the gasps as she and all the women in the castles ballroom see a young guy. Fourteen or so years old with the Gray horse Hilda.

Hilda smiles smugly as her date rubs his head. Hilda walks past the on looker to stop in front of the twins.

Hilda says "Oh Fran and Frankie thanks for inviting me. I hope I'm not too under dressed?"

Fran says "No but who is this young drink of water?"

The young guy bows to say "I'm Finn the human. Personal slave to the vampire queen Marceline."

Everyone gasps as Frankie asks, "Hilda you asked Marceline the vampire queen for a favor? And she gives you a human?"

Hilda shakes her head to answer, "No Cake suppose to be watching him. But she agreed to let me take him out."

Finn says, "Provide that you don't lose me." Hilda giggles and Finn chuckles.

A few of the guys were getting pissed that the women was giving this rut in their eyes all the attention.

One male cat walks over to say "So Hilda you bring a kid cause you can't get it from a real man? I can decide if this is sad or pathetic?"

A few of the guests laugh but Hilda smirks with confidence. Hilda says, "You forget that he's the personal sex slave to Marceline and princess Bubblegum. Need proof well let me show you."

Hilda steps behind Finn unzipping his fly and pops his cock loose. The guys and girls jaws literally drop.

Seeing Finn flaccid cock free as a kite easily dwarfs the other cocks in the room.

Hilda smirks smugly to add "In comparison your just a starter pack cat boy. Finn's more man then you and he isn't even your age."

Hilda kisses Finn cheek as Finn rubs his head embarrassed. And very shy all of a sudden. The girls poke fun at the cat that started the argument. And a few women asked if Finn cock dance with them. Provided he keep his cock out of his pants.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah the hype for Fallout 4 is well places from what my bro's Jester Smiles tells me. I hope you all are having fun with the game if you got it. Or planning on getting it have fun anyway. I'm going out to buy a copy today. So lets see what you all left in the comments.**

**He23t: Thanks dude and yeah hope you have fun with this chapter too**

***Special announcement everyone the next chapter is the last chapter. Yeah I know but this chapter is a big jam of fun. So that the next chapter is a short time skip and epilogue. I hope you all have fun reading for now*.**

**So yeah lets find out what our fun family of sex is up to...**

**Pumpkin kingdom Hilda's POV**

Smirking widely I can't contain my giddiness as Finn dances with various female around the room.

Right now he's dancing with his limp but twitching cock free of his pants.

The ghost girl dancing with him can't help but bump and grind him the whole time. Some of the guys are still prissy that Finn's not only the life of the party. But also the fact that the little guy has moves.

Even with his cock dangling free he's breaking out old school hip-hop moves.

Smiling I see a feline come up behind Finn and purr as she grinds him from behind. Swaying his hips with the feline he turns to start to dance with her.

Holding her close to his waist the feline blushes brightly. Seeing as she was wearing a thin leotard that didn't hid that fact she wasn't wearing anything under it.

Smiling widely Finn spins her to give a hard thrust of his hips to her. Jumping slightly the feline still smiles and giggles at his actions.

With the song changing to a softer melody I'm surprised when Frankie and Fran cut into dance with Finn.

Finn smiles and begins to dance with Fran first. Holding her hip and hand Finn sways Fran to the beat.

Swinging her around the dance floor Finn then spins her over his head. After a few minutes Frankie steps in and Finn once more lead the dance. But Frankie has the DJ change the song.

Finn hell even I'm surprised seeing Frankie drop it low to bump and grind on Finn.

Finn trying his best to keep up shows a smile of both surprised joy and just plain shocked surprise.

With the dance over Finn walks over to me. Finn says "Hilda do you want to dance?"

I say "No Finn I'm ok just have fun. Oh I got a text from Marcy she says you better not take off that outfit when she swings by to pick you up."

Finn looks confused to ask "But I thought Cake was going to pick me up after the party? Or at least wanted you take me back to her house."

I shake my head to say "No Finn Marcy had to call in a few favors from the rest of the family. She said a friend of hers birthday is tomorrow evening and she wants you there to be the life of the party."

Giving him a sly smirk Finn nods his head. Finn says "Yeah I assume that means I'm going to be having sex with the birthday girl."

Finn walked over to the food tables and brought back two slices of cake, three bags of Halloween themed candy. And two cups of swampy jelly fruit punch.

Sinking my teeth into the mix of sweet and fun snack foods I turn to Finn. He's staring at something.

I ask "Hey Finn what are you staring at?"

Finn points to the window to show a woman well a ghost woman floating there on her own. I say "Finn go talk to her. She looks a little lonely for someone at a party."

Finn nods to get up and put his cock back into his pants. As Finn walks off I think 'I wonder what he was like before Marcy turned him into a sex boy?'

**Pumpkin kingdom Finn's POV**

As I started to talk to the lady phantom she tells me that she is Ghost princess. Formerly known as the warrior princess of the Warrior kingdom.

I say "I was once a warrior in a way. I use to kill people and hunt things for survival. When I was caught I thought my life was over. Then my mistress bought me and I've been getting into a ton of mischievous activities and stuff like that."

Ghost princess asks, "What kind of warrior were you?"

I smile to say, "I was a quick drawn with a handgun my grandpa left to me... Well we weren't related actually. He was a big old yellow bulldog... that could take... He gave me the gun and told me to call him Grandpa.

"He died a few years after he thought me that vitals of surviving on your own. I was on my own for almost my whole life."

I feel my wedding ring and look out into the cool night. Ghost princess say "Your married? Who's the lucky woman and how are you married you a sex slave?"

I smile to say "I can't tell you her name because of our agreement along with a few other things. But I can say she's hot both body and sexually."

Ghost princess chuckles to me and takes a sip of her punch cup. I turn seeing Hilda calling me over.

I say, "Excuse me Ghost princess I have to see to something. But if you wish to talk more I'll gladly listen."

She nods and I head over to Hilda. Getting back to the table I ask Hilda what's wrong.

Hilda says "Cake called Finn you do know its well it's three in the morning?" I shake my head not believing it was that late.

I ask, "So Cake wants me home I assume. Ok but it still feels as if we just got here."

Nodding to me Hilda and I say goodnight to the Pumpkin princesses and we head back to Cake's house.

Hilda kisses my cheek to say, "I had a wonderful night Finn thank you and I hope you had fun too."

I say "Yeah I had fun Hilda and can't wait to see what else Mistress has in store for me tomorrow." Hilda says "Lets hope she doesn't make you do anything too extreme."

Nodding I said goodbye to her and walking into Cake's house to sleep.

I pretty much slept for the whole day. Cake brought me a sandwich for lunch but after that I was right back asleep.

Feeling someone poke my cheek. I look over to see the velvet eyes and the blue tinted skin of my Mistress standing over me. Sitting up with a smile Mistress says, "Put on your clothes Finn we have another party for you to get to."

Nodding I pull back on the thigh black pants and mask.

Mistress smiles to me and licks her lips. Flashing her fangs at me Mistress wrapped her arms around me. She then whispers, "You look good as one of us Finn very sexy."

I whimper feeling her fangs graze my neck. I say, "I know you won't turn me Mistress but I'm happy you approve."

Picking me up Mistress then flies us out the rooms window and off into the night. As the night's air brushes my face I couldn't help but nuzzle my head back into my Mistress's bosom.

Soon Mistress glides into a cavern and lands us in front of a pink house in the back. A nice little lake surrounds it.

Walking in I'm surprised to see eight female vampires sitting around the small living room. Half of them have tanned tinted skin color while the other half have green tinted skin color.

Mistress says "Finn I'd like to introduce you to my trusted inner circle of vampire nobles. These girls are like me we party more then we listen to the rules of being a stuffy leader.

"Ok Finn lets set you up with names. First of we have Norma, Rim, Becky, and Peg on the left side of the room. To the right side we have Bunny, Puffy, Plum, and Zete. And Bunny is the birthday girl."

I smile say hello to them all to then walk over to Bunny. I give her a kiss on the cheek to say "Happy birthday lady Bunny I hope you have fun this evening."

Lady Bunny strokes my cheek to say "Ok we'll all have fun you sweet little thing. Oh Marceline you said he was precious but I thought you were just saying that."

Plum says "Girl you should know that Marceline doesn't fid when it comes to loving in the sack. Now come on lets get this party started."

Mistress pulls me to the side saying, "Ok girls let me get him ready for the fun."

With that Mistress pulls me into a heated kiss I feel her hands start to tug at my clothes. And little by little they fall from me. I even feel my cock twitch from the pleasure of Mistress touching my body.

Feeling her tentacles wrap around my face I sigh as she tease my bare skin. Mostly my ass I even feel her push a little into me. Kissing her back I massage her breasts through her dress front.

Feeling Mistress gives my cock a few hard tugs. Then in a blinding flash of pleasure I came. Pulling our lips apart I release a heavy sigh.

Opening my eyes I say "Mistress please more..."

Mistress smiles to me and pushes me to the wall. Licking her lips she moves to the side saying "Oh Finn we're just getting started."

Looking around the room I see all of the vampire nobles sporting a cock as big as my own.

Throbbing and standing in all there glory each of the nobles eye me with intent.

I say, "All of you have cocks too?" Lady Bunny comes over and pulls me to the middle of the room.

She then pushes me to my knees her cock towering over me as she spoke. Lady Bunny "It'll be fun Finn we promise. You're really going to like this."

Lady Puffy says "Oh yeah enough waiting and talking already. Someone bend him over and fuck him."

Lady Norma walks over and pushes me down. Sticking her fingers into my mouth she has me lick her fingers coating them in the process.

After pulling her fingers ways she pushes them into my ass. Lady Norma says, "Hold still Finn I just want to get a taste for now."

Pressing her cock head to my asshole she takes a few seconds to try and adjust the angle. Lady Norma says, "Come on you can take it I know you can.. Ah there you go."

Lady Norma sighs as she slides more of her length into me. Lady Norma "Ooooh yeah you're going to be just fine this evening Finn."

I sigh as she starts to thrust into me. I even feel her balls brush my own.

After a few hard thrusts I feel my cock tip brush the carpet as she continues to complement how tight I am. Lady Norma pulls out from inside of me she even pats my butt cheek.

Lady Norma says "I'd says he's ready for the real stuff now have at it girls."

Lady Puffy comes over saying "Oh yeah finally my turn at tasting some human ass. Watch and learn at how you really pound an ass girls."

Lady Puffy takes Lady Norma place and starts to try and force her cock into me.

Lady Puffy says, "Come on get in already! Glob Finn after a slight fuck your this tight already? No wonder Marceline loves talking about you."

Thanking her for the kind words she forces half her cock into me. Lady Puffy says "Yeah that's what I'm talking about. Time to really let you have it Finn. Bet you can't wait to get more cock inside you right?"

Nodding my head I feel her cock push and pull its way into me. After a few minutes of feeling Lady Puffy give me hard thrusts at her fast pace. Someone pulls my face up slightly.

I see Lady Bunny in front of me once again her cock twitching for its turn.

Lady Bunny says "You're so dirty Finn wells its too be expected seeing as who owns you. If you don't mind Finn suck me off would you please."

Nodding I start to suck to have both Lady Puffy and Bunny says a number of sexual comments to me. Dragging my tongue along Lady Bunny's length. Lady Puffy slams me forward slightly as she thrusts.

Their comments on me say 'You love taking it don't you Finn?' or 'Fucking a human up that ass is better then anything Marceline describe.' And the best one 'Finn you're suck a dirty little thing. Take it take it all.'

I moan and swirl my tongue while throwing my hips back to help them feel good.

After a while Mistress comes over saying "Ok Puffy let someone else get a turn. Finn flip over."

Doing as she asked after Lady Bunny and Puffy pulled away from me. Mistress pushed her way into me, while stroking my cock.

Mistress says, "Told you Finn you're having fun and look your cumming too."

After a few more twitches I cum again letting my sperm splatter on the carpet. Lady Bunny says, "Room back here for one more Marceline?"

Mistress nods and she scooted back a little to let Lady Bunny push her cock into me. Still on my back both of them start to thrust into me. While Lady Norma has me give her a blowjob.

Mistress says, "Must feel pretty great having some many cocks inside right Finn?"

Nodding with Lady Norma still in my mouth. I sigh feeling Lady Norma cum in my mouth and all over my face.

Lady Norma moves away along with Mistress. Mistress says, "Have fun girls I'm going to get a drink."

On her own Lady Bunny pushes my legs to my chest and slightly lifts my back off the ground as she pounds into me. After a few minutes Lady Zete comes over.

Squatting over me Lady Zeta has me eat out her ass along with licking her balls. Grinding her ass to my face I spread her cheeks to eat her with my excitement.

After a few more minutes Lady Bunny cums inside of me. Lady Bunny says "Ok Finn I need a break but damn your ass is nice."

Moaning my thanks I feel Lady Zete start to jerk me off as someone else takes up fucking my ass.

Lady Zete says "Hey Peg lets take this party to the couch. We don't want Finn to get carpet burn."

With both pulling away they roll me over to have me face the couch. I see Lady Becky with her ass spread to me.

Lady Becky "Hey Finn if your legs are not too wobbly crawl over her and get a mouth full."

Nodding I crawl over with little trouble and start to eat her out. Along with licking her balls and cock. Soon Lady Peg and Zete take up positions to fuck me again.

Lady Peg lies under me while Lady Zete is over me. Lady Zete places her hands on my ass and once more starts to fuck me. Lady Zete says, "I can feel him twitch each time I thrust. Damn and he still so fuck tight."

Lady Peg jerks my cock to say "I can feel it too Finn you ok?"

I moan while still eating and sucking Lady Becky to cum once again. Lady Peg "Damn you came all over my boobs Finn. And Glob you can still cum so much? What does Marceline feed you?"

After a while Mistress comes back saying "Step aside girls let a pro show you how it's done." Mistress pushes me onto the couch and slams herself back into me.

In a flash I'm hard again. Lady Bunny says, "He's hard already? Damn Marceline what did you do?"

Mistress chuckles as she fucks me hard and at the pace she knows I like. Mistress says "No shit I'm the best at fucking my little sluts. Isn't that right Finn?"

I moan back to her as I throw back my hips with joy. After I don't know how long Mistress slams herself into me and as one we cum together. Reaching behind I hold Mistress's ass hoping she won't pull away.

But she tells me to remember we have guests and pulls away. Mistress says "Alright girls who's next?"

Next thing I know Lady Rim and Ring has my ass high in the air. With my body propped up by only my shoulders and upper back touching the floor. With them slamming in and out of me as deep as they can.

All the while Lady Puffy is having me suck her off. Lady Puffy says "Yeah Finn suck it. Taking it all down your throat like a good little boy toy!"

After that Lady Bunny grips my hair as she and Lady Peg pushes both their cocks into my mouth. Lady Becky rubbing her cock on my neck asking for a turn.

Once more I'm on my back and on the couch while lady Norma is fucking me and stroking me like crazy. Lady Norma says, "You know not many guys enjoy this kind of thing glad Marcy found you Finn."

I moan as I cum into her hands and while she keeps thrusting Lady Bunny comes over to get a blowjob.

Soon Lady Bunny has me in a squat bouncing off her cock. I'm also blowing lady Rim as Lady Puffy slaps my ass with her cock. Lady Puffy says, "Yeah shake that ass Finn. Oh he's cumming again girls!"

Lady Ring pulls me free from everyone else and pins me on my back as she hammer my ass with her cock. Moaning Lady Ring growls as she cums hard into me. Give my neck a long lick she causing me to moan.

After that they have me on my knees all their cocks around me either having me stroking or sucking them off. I once more cum losing count of how many times I've actually cum in the course of the evening.

All I feel is a whirlwind of pleasure as Mistress once more fucks me. Mistress says "Well Finn anything to say after being the host to this sexy birthday."

I smile with cum and ass juices dripping from my face. While also feeling Mistress churn the cum already in me. I stutter to say while still lost in pleasure "Its... It's been m,,, mathematical..."

I cum once again hoping the party continues until I pass out. I don't know what time it is. But I wake up in a small bedroom in Mistress's arms. Smiling I turn into Fionna and slide Mistress into my pussy. Sighing in her sleep I kiss my Mistress thanking her for the being a party host... and for loving me.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes and lady dudes I've been doing my thing you know. Playing video games and relaxing at home. Finally got a college to accept me well kind of. They put me on a waiting list and said I'd have to wait for an enlisting letter or something. Anyway lets check out what reviews you dudes left me.**

**He23t: Thanks for the hope dude and yeah you'll see. Hope you like it!**

**So yeah lets find out what our fun family of sex is up to...**

**Fire kingdom Hospital Bonnie's POV**

I'm smiling ear to ear right now. Why cause after four years Finn's becoming a father. Phoebe's in the delivery room pushing out their little baby boy.

Thanks to my computers I was able to find out what gender their baby is.

From the screams that Marcy, Cake, Betty, and I are hearing she's not taking it well. But after two hours in labor the nurses tell us we can come in.

Walking in we see Finn standing next to Phoebe as she coos to their baby.

The little guy has a small tug of gold fire hair and skin like his mom. But his gem royal head gem showing to be a brilliantly shaped ruby.

Finn smiles to us and we smile back. Betty says how cute the little guy is. And makes a little dog out of ice for him.

Finn walks around to hug Marcy and me. Finn says "Thank your for being my family." Kissing us I'm feel close to tears as Finn rubs my round belly.

He's going to be a father again in a short time. I can't wait and neither can Marcy.

She hasn't used her cock on anyone is the last six months. And I think I know why. But I don't want to say just yet. All I can do is smile, as our family grows bigger. And it's all thanks to our sexy little guy Finn.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I hoped you enjoyed the story and well see you all in my next story.**


End file.
